Littérature
by Lychee
Summary: Slash SSRW, et autres... Ron s'est trouvé un petit boulot pour gagner de l'argent: écrire des romans pornos gays. Il sera bien surpris d'apprendre qui les lit...
1. L'Année commence bien

Titre: Littérature

Auteur: Lychee

Genre: NC-17, humour, NC-17, slash, NC-17, Snape/Ron, NC-17.

Note: habituellement c'est Harry le Neuneu que je transforme en DarkHarry. De la même manière, je suis certaine qu'on peut laisser de côté la pruderie de Ron pour uniquement exploiter son caractère "nature". Je l'imagine très bien écrire en toute tranquillité d'esprit des récits pornos, simplement pour se faire de l'argent de poche, parce que c'est un truc qui marche bien. Quant à Snape… j'aime le faire passer pour un pervers.

Ron en train de s'interroger avec une froideur clinique sur le choix des mots et la position de ses personnages, c'est moi.

oOo

_Littérature_

Introduction

L'année s'annonçait bien.

oOo

_Les deux Aurors, plantés au milieu de la pièce, encore couverts de sang, se regardèrent alors. La même lueur traversa leurs yeux, et ils se retrouvèrent brusquement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant comme des damnés._

_C'était si bon, si bon, songea le plus jeune. Si bon de se sentir vivant, et de le sentir vivant, lui, de sentir son corps chaud contre le sien, ses bras autour de lui, sa main sur sa nuque, sa bouche sur la sienne. Il gémit, se serra encore plus fort contre le corps musclé qui l'emprisonnait, et ils se laissèrent glisser à terre sur le tapis confortable. La main de son aîné se glissait déjà sous sa robe, dans son pantalon, et il poussa un léger cri quand elle se saisit de lui. Un petit rire amusé résonna à ses oreilles, mais il n'était pas en état de répondre, il n'était pas en état de faire face à ces yeux clairs qui le scrutaient avec attention et tendresse. Il ne pouvait que soupirer sous la large main qui le caressait lentement._

_- Est-ce que c'est bon? fit la voix rauque qu'il aimait tant, qui l'excitait tellement._

_- … ah…_

_Il sentit un mouvement contre lui, puis un souffle chaud sur son bas-ventre, et ferma les yeux à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Il n'y eut pas de baisers légers, pas de coups de langue, juste la bouche brûlante qui l'enveloppa, et il se mordit les lèvres de plaisir. Les doigts de son amant effleuraient ses testicules, tandis que la succion mouillée s'accentuait, le menant à des sommets de plaisir _

Ronald Weasley s'immobilisa, le crayon levé, en fronçant les sourcils. Puis saisit sa gomme, effaça "plaisir" et le remplaça par "jouissance".

Voilà qui était mieux. Il détestait les répétitions.

Dire que toute l'affaire avait commencé à la suite d'un pari stupide avec Olivier Dubois, l'été précédent. Le jeune joueur de Quidditch était venu un jour rendre visite aux jumeaux, et le soir même les garçons Weasley et leur invité s'étaient bien bourré la tronche. Or qui dit alcool dit pari stupide. Et Ron, le lendemain matin, en retrouvant les quelques lignes que lui avaient inspirées les limbes bienfaisantes de l'ivresse, avait poussé la plaisanterie jusqu'au bout et envoyé son travail au jeune homme. Deux semaines plus tard, une des connaissances d'Olivier, éditeur, lui écrivait, et aujourd'hui il mettait la main à terminer sa quatrième "œuvre". Ron n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait si facile.

Il s'étira sur son lit, jeta un coup d'œil à la porte verrouillée de sa chambre – il ne manquerait plus qu'un de ses frères fasse irruption et lui demande ce qu'il était en train de faire, ou, _pire_, sa mère –puis retourna à son parchemin et relut ce qu'il venait d'écrire.

Hum… bien. Sauf cette "succion mouillée" qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il était loin d'écrire un roman littéraire, mais son éditeur lui avait dit que son style sans vulgarité attirait pas mal de lecteurs. Or les jolis chèques qu'il recevait régulièrement incitaient Ron à faire plaisir à son éditeur. Il eut un sourire à l'idée du Nimbus 2006 qui l'attendait. Fuh fuh fuh… Fred et George seraient _tout verts_.

Non mais.

Il retourna à ses deux Aurors, se demandant distraitement si une levrette serait préférable à un missionnaire à ce niveau de l'histoire.

oOo

_… et on l'a retrouvé, inconscient, devant la porte de chez lui, docteur._

_- Très bien, je vais voir ça, répondit-il avec un sourire, mais maudissant intérieurement la vie intenable qu'il menait à Ste Mangouste._

_Un patient de plus. Comme s'il avait vraiment besoin de ça. Encore un gamin sorti se bourrer la gueule au Firewhiskey avec ses copains pour fêter la fin de ses études à Poudlard._

_Puis il poussa la porte, le vit, et oublia tout ce qu'il venait de penser._

_On l'avait installé dans un fauteuil et, visiblement épuisé, le jeune homme s'était endormi, sa tête roulant sur le coté. Sur son teint pâle ressortaient de légères croûtes de sang séché, et de larges cernes sombres soulignaient ses yeux aux grands cils délicats. Ses cheveux châtains étaient sales et en bataille._

_Mais le regard de l'homme était fixé sur le corps fin, flottant dans des habits trop grands, recroquevillé dans le fauteuil. Il avait brusquement envie de le saisir, de le déshabiller, et de presser son visage contre lui, de sentir son odeur. Il s'aperçut qu'il tendait déjà la main vers le premier bouton de la chemise, qui cachait le bas d'une gorge palpitante, et se reprit. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?_

Severus Snape referma "_Maladie Amoureuse, par Andrew Sealloy_" avec un petit claquement sec, un léger sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Il avait découvert l'auteur – en même temps qu'un bon nombre de sorciers qui partageaient ses goûts – six mois auparavant, et c'était le troisième livre qu'il publiait déjà. Severus aimait les auteurs prolifiques. Surtout quand ils écrivaient d'aussi bons romans de sexe gay.

Parfois un peu trop romantiques, certes, mais un semblant de scénario ne nuisait pas aux scènes plus chaudes, après tout.

Il cacha la preuve de son petit pécha mignon sous trois énormes volumes de Potions, et s'en alla dignement à la caisse.

oOo

_- Oooh ouiii!_

_Agrippant les draps comme si sa vie en dépendait, le jeune Auror sentit son aîné le pénétrer brutalement. La légère douleur ne l'en excita que davantage, et ses hanches allèrent fébrilement à la rencontre de celles de son amants. Il en avait tellement envie, tellement **besoin**. Il l'avait voulu la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait voulu cet homme en lui, et ce désir l'avait brûlé et tourmenté des mois, lui rougissant les joues de honte à chaque fois qu'il le croisait._

_Et maintenant ce corps lourd et puissant l'écrasait, le dominait, forçait le sien, et il gémissait comme la dernière des chiennes en chaleur, mais il s'en moquait: il avait en ce moment tout ce qu'il pourrait jamais désirer, et le reste importait peu._

_- Ecarte encore les jambes…_

_La voix était terriblement rauque, le faisant frissonner, et il obéit. Il le sentit s'enfoncer encore davantage en lui et heurter sa prostate, lui arrachant un faible cri. Il n'en pouvait plus. Les coups de reins s'intensifièrent en lui, et ils jouirent bientôt, les dents de son amant plantées dans son épaule, lui-même mordant dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses hurlements de plaisir._

_Puis le calme succéda à la frénésie, et ils restèrent là, allongés côte à côte, reprenant leur souffle. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis se sourirent. Les mots ne servaient à rien._

_Ils échangèrent de positions et reprirent leurs occupations._

_**Fin.**_

Ron appliqua mentalement le point final de son histoire, satisfait.

- MonDieuRonoùest-cequetuaseucebalaiiiiiiiiiiii?!!

- Hu?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, puis regarda le Nimbus 2006 qu'il venait de sortir de son vestiaire. Puis se rappela et fit un grrrrrrand sourire à ses coéquipiers qui se pressaient autour de lui.

- J'ai pas mal travaillé cet été.

Les exclamations extasiées qui lui répondirent sonnèrent comme un chœur d'anges à ses oreilles.

- Regardez cette ligne!

- Ron tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour laisser passer le Souaffle!

- Je pourrai l'essayer, dis?!

- Et moi, et moi?!

Même Harry, son cher Eclair de Feu à la main, fixait la merveille avec un regard respectueux. Pendant que les Gryffondors caressaient le Nimbus de leurs petits doigts tremblants, le brun lui sourit.

- D'accord, dis-le-moi. Comment tu t'es débrouillé?

- Hé hé… (Ron prit un air vertueux.) Un préfet se doit de donner l'exemple, fit-il en imitant la voix de Hermione. (Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.) Cette année, la Coupe est à nous! beugla-t-il ensuite, et toute l'équipe reprit son cri, même leur nouveau capitaine, qui avait défait Voldemort l'an passé et semblait à présent serein.

- N'empêche, fit son ami d'un ton suspicieux tandis qu'ils s'envolaient, je me demande quel genre de boulot tu as pu trouver.

La remarque fit naître dans son esprit une idée de pseudo scénario pour sa prochaine histoire.

Ron sifflota. L'année s'annonçait bien.

oOo

_- Où est passé le docteur? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide._

_L'infirmière lui fit un bon sourire._

_- Il a beaucoup de travail ce matin, mais je suis certaine qu'il passera vous voir avant sa pause._

_Il la remercia, la regarda quitter la chambre, puis se renfonça sous ses draps._

_Dès qu'il ferma les yeux, il revit son visage. Le visage de l'homme qu'il avait aperçu pour la première fois il y avait quelques jours à peine. L'homme qui lui parlait d'un ton rassurant tous les matins, qui le touchait avec précaution, l'homme dont il guettait la venue avec une angoisse et une impatience maladive._

_Malade. Il était malade de l'homme qui le soignait. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en empêcher. Et à chaque fois qu'il posait ses mains sur lui, c'était la meilleure et la pire sensation qu'il ait jamais ressenti._

_Honteux de lui-même, il glissa sa main sous les draps, puis sous l'élastique de son pyjama, et commença à se caresser lentement. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que c'était une autre main que la sienne qui se posait sur lui, et son sexe déjà à moitié dressé se durcit encore. Il en caressa doucement le gland en se mordant les lèvres, puis l'abandonna un instant pour effleurer ses testicules, les faire rouler sous ses doigts. La pensée soudaine que l'objet de ses pensées pourrait faire brusquement irruption dans la chambre le terrifia et l'excita encore plus. Il accéléra son rythme, et le frottement délicieux l'emmenait près de l'extase quand soudain –_

La cloche retentit.

"Merdeeeeeuh" fut la première pensée de Severus.

Avec un soupir irrité, il posa son livre en prenant bien soin d'en noter la page, et s'extirpa de son fauteuil. Il rassembla ses affaires nécessaires au cours suivant, puis se rajusta tant bien que mal devant son miroir.

- On dirait que tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air, gloussa stupidement son reflet. Tu as les joues toutes rouges.

Severus lui lança un regard noir, puis eut un sourire mauvais.

- Encore une réflexion de ce style, et je ne te lirai plus jamais de passages à voix haute.

Il quitta ses appartements sous les promesses de servitude éternelle que lançait le miroir d'une voix vibrante de sincérité.

Son humeur s'assombrit encore davantage lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir où se trouvait le cachot où il enseignait depuis près de vingt ans. Là, devant la lourde porte de chêne, deux groupes d'élèves se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors de septième année.

Les fléaux de sa vie.

Ils s'installèrent dans le grand silence qui précède habituellement les plus sanglante batailles. Severus les surveillait de son œil de lynx, mais il savait que quelque chose finirait pas arriver. Une bagarre entre Potter et Malefoy. Une explosion du chaudron de Londubat. Un discours indigné, voire des insultes, de la part de Weasley. Ah, que son fauteuil et ses petits livres tranquilles étaient loin, songea-t-il avec auto apitoiement. Sa conscience le traita de vieux pervers et il continua son cours.

Quand le clocha sonna à nouveau, Potter avait été calme tout le long du cours. Malefoy avait _aidé_ Goyle à faire sa potion. Londubat ne s'était pas trompé _une seule fois_. Et Weasley avait semblé _réfléchir_ à plusieurs reprises. En fait, la seule à continuer à lui taper sur les nerfs avait été Miss Je-Sais-Tout Granger.

Severus en resta pensif toute la soirée. La nouveauté était tellement grande qu'elle l'avait plongé dans un état de stupeur inhabituel, oh, invisible pour tout autre que lui (sauf peut-être Dumbledore, mais Severus avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'interroger sur les capacités plus que magiques du vieux fou), mais qui le laissait perplexe.

Il conclut que la mort de son ancien Maître avait eu encore plus de bon que ce qu'on pouvait penser, et retourna à son cher livre.

L'année s'annonçait bien.

oOo

A suivre.


	2. Le Premier Lecteur

Titre: Littérature

Auteur: Lychee

Genre: NC-17, humour, NC-17, slash, NC-17, Snape/Ron, NC-17.

Note: habituellement c'est Harry le Neuneu que je transforme en DarkHarry. De la même manière, je suis certaine qu'on peut laisser de côté la pruderie de Ron pour uniquement exploiter son caractère "nature". Je l'imagine très bien écrire en toute tranquillité d'esprit des récits pornos, simplement pour se faire de l'argent de poche, parce que c'est un truc qui marche bien. Quant à Snape… j'aime le faire passer pour un pervers.

Ron en train de s'interroger avec une froideur clinique sur le choix des mots et la position de ses personnages, c'est moi

_Littérature_

Chapitre Premier

Le Premier Lecteur

oOoOoOo

_Histoires de Balais._

_Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'on l'avait choisi, lui entre tous, pour entrer dans l'équipe régionale de Quidditch en tant que deuxième Attrapeur, il avait cru voir tous ses rêves se réaliser. Les Comètes de Winchester étaient l'une des meilleures équipes d'Angleterre, et pour un jeune homme tout juste sorti de Poudlard, une chance inespérée. Il ne savait par quel miracle il avait réussi les sélections, mais il avait passé l'été à rêver à ce qu'allait être l'année – et avec un peu de chance et d'application, les années – suivante._

_Lorsqu'il était sorti de son premier entretien avec l'entraîneur, le premier jour de septembre, il avait su que le rêve allait se transformer en cauchemar._

_Etre gay ne l'avait jamais tourmenté. Bien que ne représentant qu'une faible minorité, les homosexuels étaient bien acceptés dans la population sorcière. Et il existait bon nombre de garçons prêts à partager quelques bons moments, ainsi qu'il l'avait découvert dans ses dernières années d'école._

_Mais il n'avait jamais songé à tomber amoureux d'un hétéro._

_D'un hétéro marié._

_Qu'il verrait tous les jours, avec qui il parlerait tous les jours._

_Voilà qui était fait. Au premier coup d'œil qu'il avait jeté sur son **entraîneur**._

Si Harry fut assez discret pour ne pas revenir sur la question, Hermione le houspilla sur son boulot d'été pendant toute la première semaine de cours. Quand il fut certain qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, elle abandonna le sujet, mais Ron pouvait parfois la surprendre en train de le regarder avec une lueur décidée dans le regard.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne _voulait pas_ leur dire, mais leur avouer qu'il écrivait de la littérature cochonne à l'usage de sorciers gays leur donnerait sûrement de fausses impressions. Il avait bien l'intention de se dénicher cette année une cavalière pour la Bal de Noël et, pourquoi pas même, une petite amie, et si sa récente source de revenus venait à s'apprendre, aucun doute qu'il serait étiqueté du mauvais côté pour le reste de sa vie – ou du moins de sa scolarité. Oh, être gay dans le monde sorcier n'était pas une honte, mais bien plus que les sarcasmes des Serpentards, ce que Ron redoutait le plus était de se voir offrir des propositions par une partie de la population masculine de l'Ecole. Il en frémissait d'avance. Ecrire des histoires homosexuelles ne le gênait pas, mais honnêtement, il n'avait actuellement aucune intention de sortir avec un ses camarades de classe.

Les filles étaient déjà bien assez compliquées.

Malheureusement, il arrive que les dieux décident autrement que ce que vous voulez.

Ron s'était dégoté un petit coin tranquille, dans une salle de classe désaffectée près des cuisines. Il en avait fait son quartier général, stockant ses manuscrits dans les tiroirs du large bureau qui trônait sur l'estrade, et y passait quelques soirées par semaines. Hermione, heureusement pour lui, pensait qu'il révisait tranquillement se NEWTs. Harry, pas dupe, ne posait pas de questions.

Ce soir-là, vers la fin septembre, il entamait son cinquième récit. Vautré dans le large fauteuil mangé aux mites, il était en train de se demander si son titre était trop osé, ou si au contraire personne ne comprendrait l'allusion quand, ô joie, Malefoy fit son entrée avec Crabbe et Goyle. Ils se fixèrent un bon moment, tout aussi surpris les uns que les autres – si tant soit que Crabbe et Goyle puissent être surpris.

Manque de pot, le blond reprit ses esprits avant lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait par ici, la belette? siffla-t-il en s'approchant rapidement.

T'es dans la meeeeerde indiqua son petit cerveau à Ron. Malefoy s'emparait déjà d'une des feuilles qui traînait sur la table.

- On a des prétentions littéraires, maintenant? glosa le Serpentard.

Puis son visage se figea, et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. Il ressemblait vaguement à une grenouille anémique, songea Ron, décidé à profiter du bref spectacle d'un Malefoy perdant contenance en lisant des cochonneries, avant de se recevoir les plus formidables insultes et moqueries de ça vie.

Il en fut tout autrement.

_- C'est toi Andrew Sealloy_?! piailla le blond.

Le monde s'écroula, approximativement.

Il vit avec stupéfaction Malefoy tourner vers lui un regard qui lui était encore inconnu, mais qu'il pouvait deviner comme étant celui du fan prêt à obtenir _à tous prix_ une dédicace de son auteur fétiche. Puis son vieil ennemi se reprit, se contentant de le fixer avec étonnement et une certaine… admiration.

- J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Weasley. Tu remontes sérieusement dans mon estime.

Le monde avait décidé de tourner à l'envers, ce matin-là, décida-t-il. Malefoy ne _pouvait pas_ lui parler ainsi.

Le blond s'approcha, et lui tapota l'épaule en se penchant.

- T'inquiète pas, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi.

Il lui donna une dernière tape amicale dans le dos, puis quitta la pièce avec un geste distrait pour ses deux sangsues et un dernier sourire complice à Ron.

Ce dernier se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, sonné. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prononcer un mot.

Le cauchemar commença le lendemain matin.

Il s'empiffrait paisiblement de son petit déjeuner, les yeux à peine ouverts, quand Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

- Voilà cet abruti de Malefoy, siffla-t-elle.

Harry haussa à peine un sourcil. Parfois, Ron se demandait si, parmi eux trois, ce n'était Hermione qui avait le moins mûri dernièrement. Puis la soirée précédente lui revint en mémoire et il tourna légèrement la tête.

Malefoy s'avançait entre leur table et celle de Serdaigle, son habituelle expression hautaine scotchée sur le visage. Ron eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi il ne se dirigeait pas vers sa propre table, que le Serpentard sourit soudain et, passant derrière lui, lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un "Salut Weasley!" retentissant.

Ron recracha brutalement sa bouchée de toast.

Un silence mortel tomba sur la table.

Malefoy s'éloigna en chantonnant.

Quand Ron releva la tête, ce fut pour s'apercevoir qu'une vingtaine de regards étaient fixés sur lui. Médusés. Le premier à parvenir à cligner des yeux fut Harry.

- Euh… tu as une explication à ça? fit le brun d'une voix prudente.

- Je suis sûre qu'il prépare un mauvais coup! s'exclama Hermione en frappant du poing sur la table.

L'hypothèse dut satisfaire le reste des Gryffondors, puisqu'ils reprirent leur repas en se plaignant haut et fort de la fourberie de l'infâme maison du serpent. Mais Harry continuait à le fixer d'un regard dubitatif, et en sortant de table Ron lui glissa:

- Je vais t'expliquer tout ça. Après les cours.

Son ami hocha la tête, mais le retint par le bras.

- Tu sais, vu la façon dont tu me chuchotes ça, on pourrait jurer que tu sors avec lui, fit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Mais le visage absolument horrifié de Ron sembla le rassurer immédiatement.

oOo

_… et le Médicomage se surprit à fixer son jeune patient en se léchant les lèvres. Le garçon, dans sa chemise de nuit blanche de l'hôpital, était une véritable incitation au viol. Sa pâleur de convalescent accentuait encore son air de fragilité, et l'homme mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le caresser, de le pénétrer._

_Mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais._

_Oh, il en rêverait, il rêverait de ce corps mince et ferme sous lui, les jambes largement écartées, il rêverait de son sexe s'enfonçant entre ces fesses blanches, de cette bouche tendre entrouverte, gémissante sous ses coups de reins, de ces grands yeux sombres embués de larmes et de plaisir, mais jamais, jamais il ne le toucherait. Jamais il ne profiterait de sa position, de l'état de faiblesse de son patient._

_Jamais._

- Stupide abruti sentimental, grogna Severus en se demandant combien il allait encore falloir de pages avant que les deux héros ne se décident.

Il ronchonnait encore en pénétrant dans son cachot. Il commença son cours en mode auto-play – ce n'était, après tout, que la dix-septième fois qu'il le répétait – son esprit toujours préoccupé par la stupidité du corps hospitalier de Ste-Mangouste, et ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il ressentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ses élèves étaient très calmes. Oh, ils l'avaient bizarrement été depuis le début de l'année, et il s'y était tout aussi bizarrement habitué. Mais ce n'était pas le calme habituel qui régnait ce jour-là. L'atmosphère état lourde d'une stupéfaction terrifiée, d'une immense peur de l'inconnu, et il frissonna avant de relever les yeux…

Draco Malefoy chantonnait, assis à la table d'un Weasley pâle comme la mort et roulant des yeux.

Severus ferma les yeux, s'autopersuadant que quand il allait les rouvrir, ce serait pour trouver Potter à sa place habituelle, et Malefoy trois rangs devant, juste devant son bureau, chantonnant ou pas – il s'en foutait.

Il rouvrit donc ses petits yeux.

Malefoy chantonnait toujours à côté d'un Weasley au bord de la défaillance. Le reste de la classe les fixait avec des yeux d'Elfes de maison.

Rien n'interdisait dans le règlement qu'un Serpentard s'assoie près d'un Gryffondor pendant un cours de Potions. Mais aucun Serpentard ne s'était assis près d'un Gryffondor depuis plus ou moins 250 ans, en quelque cours que ce soit. Un ange passa dans la classe, puis y revint et y tournoya cinq bonnes minutes. Severus cligna enfin des yeux et reprit son cours d'une voix qui, pour la première fois de tout son enseignement, semblait mal assurée.

Mais tandis qu'il expliquait à sa classe d'attardés les méfaits de l'herbe à chat cueillie les nuits de solstice, son esprit brillant fonctionnait à toute allure.

La première idée qui lui vint tout naturellement – partageant ainsi le mode de pensée d'une table entière de Gryffondors, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de le faire grincer des dents s'il l'avait appris – fut que Malefoy avait encore une idée mesquine dans son petit crâne – sans aucun doute brillante, il devait le reconnaître au morveux, mais mesquine. Mais les yeux gris étaient un univers d'innocence (relative), et son élève n'avait jamais su cacher ses pensées.

L'évidence la frappa: le blond avait dû être frappé par un maléfice, victime d'une mauvaise farce. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Weasley – instigateur ou du moins complice de ladite farce – affichait-il un air tellement désespéré?

A moins que… Severus revit la façon dont le jeune préfet avait envoyé balader haut et fort sa collègue Parkinson l'année précédente… son habitude de traîner dans les vestiaires bien après les autres, une fois les matches terminés… Malefoy _gay_? Malefoy après _Weasley_? Il secoua la tête: honnêtement, il devrait peut-être commencer à se méfier de l'effet néfaste des romans qu'il lisait sur son bon sens…

Puis le Serpentard se tourna vers son voisin, lança un "Mais non, voyons!", lui prit gentiment le couteau des mains, et commença à lui montrer comment peler son oignon. Weasley verdit, manqua tomber de sa chaise, et le reste de la classe lâcha ce qu'ils tenaient dans les mains. Severus y compris.

oOo

_Les joueurs volaient dans tous les sens, évitant adroitement les Cognards, le Souaffle virevoltant de mains en mains. Mais il planait au-dessus de tout cela. Dans les deux sans du terme._

_Là-bas, tout en bas, son entraîneur leur braillait dessus d'une voix de stentor, et ses invectives sonnaient comme une douce musique à ses oreilles, et ses gestes furieux ou encourageants étaient autant de caresses. Puis sa tête explosa._

_- … cet abruti s'est pris un Cognard en plein crâne, bougonnait une voix quand il reprit conscience._

_Il remua péniblement et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. La blancheur du plafond de l'infirmerie lui fit un instant mal aux yeux, puis le visage auquel il songeait sans cesse depuis trois semaines apparut dans son champ de vision._

_- Comment ça va, garçon? demanda celui-ci avec une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux francs._

_Il eut un petit gémissement, pris au dépourvu, et rougit._

_- Je suis désolé, mumura-t-il._

_- Hé. (L'homme lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.) Ca arrive à tout le monde, fit-il avec un bon sourire. Essaie simplement que ça ne t'arrive pas trop. Tu peux te lever?_

_Le jeune homme s'assit au bord du lit. Ses jambes le trahirent dès qu'il tenta de se redresser, et la main que posa l'autre sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber lui laissa une sensation brûlante._

_Il fit mieux au deuxième essai._

_- Bien. De toutes façons, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, fit l'entraîneur en le regardant d'un air concerné, tu peux rentrer chez toi._

_Il se contenta de hocher la tête, de marmonner un "merci", et, les reins en feu, s'enfuit vers les vestiaires – et surtout vers les douches désertes._

Les yeux de Harry étaient impénétrables quand il releva enfin la tête, après avoir terminé de lire à voix haute les derniers écrits de Ron. Celui-ci déglutit.

Harry ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Ferma les yeux et sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Puis prit une grande inspiration.

- Donc tu écris des romans pornos gays pour te faire de l'argent de poche, fit-il enfin d'un ton relativement contrôlé.

Ron hocha la tête d'un air malheureux.

- Et qu'est-ce que Malefoy a à voir là-dedans?

- Il l'a découvert! piailla Ron. Et il est fan de ce que j'écris! Et maintenant… maintenant je crois qu'il veut me draguer! termina-t-il d'une voix proche de l'hystérie.

Les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent derrière ses lunettes.

- Malefoy lit des pornos gays?! fit-il à son tour d'une voix suraiguë.

- C'est ce que je te dis depuis trois heures!

- Oh mon _Dieu_!

Ils se turent, se fixèrent un moment, puis éclatèrent de rire.

Quand ils se furent calmés, Harry reprit, les larmes aux yeux.

- Hum… bon. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il ne t'intéresse pas du tout, lui.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé par les mecs, fit fermement Ron.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Et tu écris ce genre de trucs?

- Pourquoi pas? (Ron eut une air satisfait.) Ca marche super bien, d'ailleurs.

Harry eut juste une petite moue et un "Humph!" dubitatif. Puis resta pensif un moment.

- Peut-être que tu devrais simplement dire à Malefoy que tu… euh… ne joues pas dans la même équipe que lui?

- Harry. Toi-même tu as déjà du mal à me croire.

Harry en convint.

- Dans ce cas, dis-lui que tu es déjà pris?

Ron fit tourner et retourner l'idée dans sa tête.

- Et s'il me demande avec qui?

- Ca ne le concerne pas, si?

- Je vais faire comme ça, dit Ron au bout d'un moment.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Comment approcher un Serpentard avec qui vous vous êtes échangé les plus belles insultes de votre vocabulaire pendant six années? Le troisième jour d'essais infructueux, Ron lui envoya purement et simplement un lettre pour lui donner rendez-vous.

Tous les voisins de table de Malefoy le sifflèrent avec des regards pleins de sous-entendus quand Coq atterrit sur la table des Serpentard au petit-déjeuner. Le Préfet se contenta de parcourir rapidement la missive des yeux, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ron ne put avaler une bouchée de son petit-déjeuner.

Le soir-même, avec un grincement de dents, espérant que le blond ne se méprendrait pas sur ses intentions, le rouquin se dirigea vers la tour isolée qu'il avait désigné comme lieu de rencontre. A mesure que son pas ralentissait à chaque marche grimpée, il tournait et retournait dans sa tête ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Malheureusement son cerveau se bloqua quand il prit pied au dernier étage et qu'il aperçut Draco Malefoy, séductivement allongé au milieu d'une débauche de coussins de soie, en train de lui sourire voluptueusement. Tout nu.

- Je t'attendais, ronronna le blond.

Mamaaaaaan! cria quelque chose quelque part dans la tête de Ron.

- Euh… Malefoy… commença-t-il à bégayer, les yeux fermés, paniqué.

- Ouiiiiiii? susurra une voix bien trop proche de son oreille droite, tandis que deux bras se glissaient autour de son cou.

OhMerlinohmerlinfaitequelquechosejeprometsdeneplusjamaiscopiersurHermioneetdeneplusmaterlesPlayboysplanquéssousmonlitet –

- Malefoy, allait-il tenter une nouvelle fois, mais une bouche impatiente se posa sur la sienne et il réalisa qu'il était en train de recevoir le. Premier. Baiser. De. Sa. Vie.

De Malefoy.

Enfoirée de vie.

Il le repoussa fermement.

- Malefoy, fit-il d'un ton grave, je suis désolé. Mais je voulais seulement t'apprendre que mon cœur était déjà pris.

- Oh…

Le blond leva vers lui un regard embué. Puis détourna la tête, les lèvres tremblantes.

- Alors tu en aimes un autre? murmura-t-il.

- Oui. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, fit-il avec une voix profonde et assurée, charriant juste ce qu'il fallait de sincérité. Mais je ne veux pas non plus te tromper, et ce serait te mentir et me mentir à moi-même que d'accepter tes sentiments.

- Oh… fit à nouveau le blond, et une admiration éperdue se lisait sur son visage. Je comprends, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Et même, continua Ron qui commençait à se prendre au jeu, si mon amour est impossible, il n'existe que lui à mes yeux. Même si je ne pourrais jamais le toucher et lui dire ce que je ressens, connaître intimement une autre personne serait comme une trahison pour moi, et je me sentirais – (Il fit une pause, se remémorant la 76ème page de _Scandale au Ministère_, son premier roman.) – comme le plus lâche, le plus vile des hommes vivant dans ce monde, un être indigne de respirer l'air qu'il respire, de pouvoir même avoir le bonheur de l'observer à distance…

Malefoy se moucha bruyamment.

- … et donc voilà, conclut Ron.

Draco plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je comprends, fit-il sérieusement, et je te remercie de ta sincérité. Mais sache (Il lui effleura la joue.) que je serai toujours ton fan le plus assidu et le plus fidèle.

Avec ça, il effleura légèrement ses lèvres des siennes, puis disparut dans l'escalier avec un petit geste de la main.

Il est toujours tout nu, songea distraitement Ron en se demandant si le blond allait retourner jusqu'à sa salle commune dans cet état. Puis l'auteur à succès jeta un coup d'œil à la pile de coussins soyeux, et quitta à son tour les lieux avec un soupir de soulagement et de quelque chose d'autre.

Malefoy avait des fossettes sur les fesses.

oOo

_- … mmh… docteur!... protesta l'adolescent._

_L'homme ne l'écouta pas et continua à l'embrasser, ses mains se glissant sous la chemise de nuit réglementaire de Ste-Mangouste. Il repoussa fermement son patient jusqu'au lit, sans quitter sa bouche, et l'y fit s'allonger. Un frisson de joie le parcourut quand le corps fin sous le sien cessa de lutter, quand deux lèvres impatientes s'entrouvrirent pour répondre aux siennes. Ils échangèrent un long moment un baiser fiévreux et voluptueux, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, mais quand, après une lente caresse sur la cuisse du jeune homme, il entreprit de remonter un peu plus haut, là où palpitait la chaleur humide de son sexe déjà gorgé de sang, il se retrouva brutalement repoussé et faillit tomber du lit. Abasourdi par la force peu commune avec laquelle il avait été rejeté, il leva les yeux interrogateurs vers celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis des semaines, et à la douce tentation duquel il avait finalement cédé._

_Deux grands yeux clairs, plains de larmes, étaient fixés sur lui._

_- Je suis désolé… je ne peux pas… balbutia l'adolescent._

_Et comme l'homme le fixait sans rien dire:_

_- Je suis un loup-garou! s'écria-t-il en cachant son visage dans ses mains._

- Ah!

Severus se redressa dans son fauteuil et apprécia le coup de théâtre. Le jeune malade, un loup-garou! L'attraction qu'éprouvait le Médicomage survivrait-elle à cet obstacle?

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas ce soir-là qu'il le découvrit. Des coups à la porte lui firent lever les yeux et, avec un grommellement, il cacha le livre derrière quelques coussins et s'empara d'un impressionnant volume sur les potions du XIVème siècle.

- Entrez, fit-il dignement.

La lourde porte de chêne s'entrouvrit à peine, et un Draco Malefoy avec les yeux rougis pénétra dans la pièce.

Severus eut à peine le temps de hausser un sourcil et d'articuler un "Malefoy?" interrogateur que le riche Préfet de Serpentard se jetait dans ses bras en braillant.

- BWAAAAH IL EN AIME UN AUUUUUTRE!

Complètement pris de court, Severus lui tapota maladroitement la tête.

- … amour impossible… mais fidèle… plus grand fan… chuis con… hoquetait le blond.

- Mais non mais non, marmonna le Maître des Potions, en ce demandant si son élève avait bien pu ingérer une quelconque substance illégale – le Fameux Cours lui revint en mémoire.

Oh. Malefoy s'était – quelle était cette horrible expression, déjà? – pris un râteau de la part de Weasley?

La vie était finalement distrayante, songea-t-il avant de s'écarter de l'adolescent et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Draco, pense-tu que cette attitude soit digne d'un Malefoy? gronda-t-il.

- Rien à péter, piailla le blond en sanglotant de plus belle.

Severus resta un moment à simplement cligner des yeux, se demandant à quel moment il avait bien pu passer dans une dimension parallèle. Après une demi-heure de longs raisonnements, Draco se calma peu à peu et admit qu'il y avait d'autres hommes dans la vie, et finalement quitta son bureau rasséréné.

Où allait le monde, songea Severus en abandonnant son livre pour aller se coucher.

oOoOoOo

A suivre.

Vu que ça a l'air d'en intéresser certain(e)s…

Bibliographie de Andrew Sealloy:

_Scandale au Ministère_ (GayWizard, PinkGrimoire)

_Prête-moi ta Plume à Papote_ (GayWizard)

_Maladie Amoureuse_ (GayWizard)

_Pas d'Aube pour les Aurors_ (à paraître chez GayWizard)

Hélas tous épuisés actuellement…

(Oh je vais les écrire tiens XD )


	3. Les Fans

oOoOoOo

_Littérature_

Chapitre Deuxième

Les Fans

oOoOoOo

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, avec toi? demanda l'homme avec une lueur concernée dans les yeux._

_Le jeune joueur regarda autour de lui avec ce qui s'approchait de la panique. Il était coincé. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les vestiaires, et son entraîneur se tenait entre lui et la porte._

_- Au début de l'année, ton enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir, et maintenant tu te traîne durant tous les entraînements, continuait ce dernier. La saison commence dans quelques semaines. Si tu n'es pas capable de tenir ton poste de remplaçant, je vais devoir te remplacer._

_L'homme avait vraiment l'air désolé._

_- Non! Non, ça va aller…_

_Il avait tenté de parler d'une voix ferme, et avait lamentablement échoué._

_Il sursauta quand une main puissante se posa sur son épaule._

_- Tu es sûr? demanda gentiment l'autre en se penchant vers lui._

_Il déglutit et hocha la tête, les yeux fixés au sol._

_- Rien dont tu veuilles me parler? insista l'entraîneur._

_Oh, si. En fait j'ai désespérément envie que vous me preniez sur le banc sur lequel vous êtes actuellement assis. Mais bon, ça pourrait être gênant si votre femme ouvrait la porte pour vous informer que le reste de l'équipe est en train d'attendre sous la pluie que vous arriviez pour commencer l'entraînement._

_- Non._

_L'homme se redressa avec un soupir._

_- Bien. (Puis un sourire sincère illumina son visage.) Allons-y, alors, avant que les autres n'attrapent une pneumonie._

_- Oui…_

Sa vie avait retrouvé sa quiétude habituelle, et même un peu plus, puisqu'à présent Draco Malefoy l'évitait soigneusement. S'il l'avait su, Ron aurait commencé à écrire bien plus tôt.

Puis la mi-novembre arriva rapidement, et deux évènements survinrent. Tout d'abord, Ron réalisa qu'il ferait bien de se bouger un peu s'il voulait trouver une cavalière pour le réveillon. Mais il oublia complètement le sujet quand il commença à s'apercevoir que de plus en plus de copies des œuvres d'un certain Andrew Sealloy circulaient dans l'Ecole. Dans la tour des Gryffondors. Dans sa propre _chambre_.

- Oh mon dieu! rigolait Seamus, un soir qu'ils étaient tous les cinq en train de tranquillement lire, travailler ou fabriquer des Bombabouses artisanales. Ecoutez ça, continua-t-il en brandissant _Scandale au Ministère_, éditions GayWizard. _"Le jeune secrétaire poussa un gémissement quand son supérieur entreprit de lui dévorer la gorge, le repoussant habilement jusqu'au bureau. Il perdit toute trace de pensée cohérente quand une main impatiente se glissa dans son pantalon et saisit fermement son érection déjà douloureuse. Il voulait juste que l'homme se dépêche, déboutonne sa braguette et le prenne violemment, là-même où il se trouvait. Il ne pouvait songer à rien d'autre qu'à ce sexe dur en lui, et ces lèvres exigeantes qui meurtriraient les siennes. Quand le Chef de Département lui mordit presque violemment l'oreille, il crut jouir dans sa main."_ Bwahahah! C'est trop nul!

Il n'obtint malheureusement pas le succès qu'il semblait escompter. Neville, écarlate, ne lâchait pas son volume d'Herbologie des yeux. Dean avait abandonné ses activités et fixait tranquillement l'orateur avec un sourcil levé. Ron se faisait tout petit derrière son bureau en essayant de planquer ses brouillons sous le sous-main. En fait, le seul à étouffer ses hurlements de rire dans son oreiller était Harry – mais sûrement pour des raisons différentes de ce que pouvait imaginer le jeune Irlandais.

- Seamus, fit posément Dean, tu te comportes parfois comme un vrai gamin. La progression de l'homosexualité dans le milieu très traditionnel du monde sorcier est un sujet trop sérieux pour qu'on puisse s'en moquer délibérément.

Le petit speech laissa un moment Seamus sans voix.

- Maiiiiis, protesta-t-il enfin, j'ai jamais dit le contraire! Mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est à pleurer de rire tellement c'est ridicule?

- Je ne peux pas te dire, je ne les ai pas lus, _moi_.

Seamus rougit légèrement.

- Au fait, où tu l'as trouvé? demanda Harry en reprenant son souffle.

- Oh… dans la chambre des filles. Elles n'arrêtent pas d'en parler en gloussant, alors j'ai été fouiller, avoua le criminel sans la trace d'un remord. (Comme le brun saisissait le livre et commençait à le feuilleter avec intérêt, il se tourna vers Ron.) Franchement, Ron, tu ne trouves pas que c'est pathétique?

- Mmmgrrmmn, marmonna Ron en se retranchant derrière une pile de livres.

- Neville? tenta Seamus en désespoir de cause.

L'adolescent rougit, marmonna, puis parvint enfin à dire d'une voix claire:

- Moi j'aime assez…

Les yeux de Seamus – et des autres – s'écarquillèrent, mais le cher Neville fut sauvé par l'explosion de la porte et une invasions de créatures vociférantes.

_- Notre livre!_ dominait les différentiels hurlements.

Une Lavande Brown furieuse arracha le volume des mains de Harry, tandis que Pavarti tendait un doigt menaçant vers Seamus.

- Repique-moi encore une fois mes livres, et je te greffe les testicules au bout du menton!

Le blondinet déglutit, puis son orgueil masculin sembla reprendre le dessus.

_- Comment_ vous pouvez lire de telles âneries!

Les cris haineux se calmèrent aussitôt.

- Mais c'est _teeeeeeellement _mignon! répondit Pavarti dans un chœur de roucoulements. Deux hommes prêts à lutter contre le reste du monde pour pouvoir rester ensemble, ajouta-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

- Moi je ne voix que deux pédales en train de se sauter mutuell –

Deux ou trois filles l'assommèrent promptement, excédées.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? demanda Hermione en entrant, l'air étonnée.

- Un débat littéraire, l'informa Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Ah. Je vois, fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'objet du "débat".

- Et toi, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu penses des livres de Sealloy? demanda innocemment Harry.

Ron dressa attentivement l'oreille, un peu surpris de trouver à quelle point l'avis de la jeune fille était important pour lui. Hum. Hermione apprendrait bien un jour ou l'autre qui était le véritable auteur. Il espérait tout de même qu'elle ne l'enfoncerait pas irrévocablement.

- Mmmmh… (Le préfète plissa les yeux.) Sur le fond, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de développer des histoires homosexuelles, étant donné le retard que le monde sorcier a dans ce domaine. Sur la forme… j'ai déjà vu plus nul comme romans à l'eau de rose. Au moins, il y a à chaque fois un semblant d'histoire, et un peu d'action au lit. (Ron se détendit, soulagé et peut-être un peu abasourdi par la dernière remarque. _Hermione_, enfin!) Mais bon, ça vole quand même pas très haut, acheva-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Mais c'est exactement ce qu'on veut! contre-attaqua Lavande en brandissant le livre. On ne demande pas de la haute littérature, juste deux gars qui s'envoient en l'air!

- De ce point de vue, alors oui… fit Hermione en plissant légèrement le nez.

Dean toussota nerveusement.

- J'aimerais teeeeellement rencontrer Andrew, continuait Pavarti avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Un homme siiiiiiii sensible. Quel dommage qu'il soit gay, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir.

Ron s'empêcha de grincer des dents.

- S'il n'était pas gay, il n'écrirait pas des livres pareils, déclara Ginny en écrivant "Je suis un trou du cul" sur le visage d'un Seamus toujours inconscient.

- C'est vrai. Je suppose que, dans le fond, on est gagnante, fit Pavarti en gloussant.

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas gay? demanda innocemment Harry.

Un chœur de "Bien sûr que si!" lui répondit.

- Mais non, persista Harry, peut-être qu'il a commencé… je ne sais pas, moi, à la suite d'un paris stupide, et que quand il a découvert à quel point ça se vendait bien, il a continué?

- Impossible, fit catégoriquement Lavande. Andrew Sealloy est un homme sensible, mûr, intelligent et tendre, qui a beaucoup souffert de son homosexualité, mais qui la défend avec dignité et courage. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui!

Urk, songea Ron.

- Mais on est pas homos, nous, balbutia Seamus revenu à la vie.

- C'est bien dommage!

Le troupeau de filles quitta dignement la pièce.

Les garçons se regardèrent un instant en silence.

- Cette conversation en partie en couilles quelque part, fit pensivement Dean en se grattant la tête.

Discrètement, tandis qu'ils se changeaient, Harry s'approcha de Ron, toujours tétanisé derrière sa pile de manuels.

- Désolé, vieux, fit-il d'un ton faussement désolé en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Je t'en prie, coassa Ron.

Il fallait qu'il invite une de ces filles pour le Bal, se rappela-t-il. Quelle merde était sa vie.

oOo

_Le lendemain, ce fut un médecin qu'il ne connaissait pas qui vint prendre de ses nouvelles et lui annoncer que dorénavant, il serait son nouveau médecin traitant. Le jeune homme en fut peu surpris. Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'autre à quoi s'attendre._

_Après la visite de l'homme, il se renfonça sous la couette. A quoi pouvait-Il bien penser, en ce moment? Etait-Il soulagé d'avoir échappé à une relation aussi monstrueuse? Ressentait-Il du dégoût en songeant à lui? Ou, pire, de la pitié?_

_Peut-être que non, peut-être simplement de la déception. Déception à l'idée qu'une relation soit impossible entre eux. Car, même s'Il était aussi large d'esprit et intelligent que le jeune homme se plaisait à le croire, ils ne pourraient être plus qu'amis._

_Puisqu'un rapport avec un loup-garou entraînait une contamination certaine._

Severus siffla légèrement entre ses dents. Voilà un écrivain qui avait attentivement suivi ses leçons de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les loups-garous étaient, généralement, un sujet évité sinon tabou, et seul peut-être un sorcier sur dix aurait pu en énoncer les caractéristiques. Alors de là à en connaître les différentes voies de contamination… (Il évita soigneusement de se remémorer que seul un vieux béguin pour Lupin l'avait amené à s'intéresser au sujet.)

La réflexion en amena une autre. Posant le livre sur ses genoux, il fronça les sourcils. _Qui était donc Andrew Sealloy_? Le nom ne lui disait strictement rien, et cependant, la maison d'édition était anglaise, et le style d'écriture n'avait rien d'américain. Il y avait de fortes possibilités pour qu'ils aient passé au moins une année en commun à Poudlard, donc.

A moins, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu d'élève de ce nom, que Andrew Sealloy ne soit un vieux, vieux pervers. Peut-être Dumbledore le connaissait-il – non pas que Dumbledore soit un vieux, vieux pervers – quoique – mais Albus connaissait à peu près toutes les personnes qu'il était intéressant de connaître sur cette fichue planète.

_- C'est l'heure de martyriser,_

_Ta Septième Année-euh!_

_Hauts les cœurs Severus Snape,_

_C'est juste pour deux heures!_

Chantonna la pendule sur la cheminée. Severus s'extirpa de son fauteuil avec un soupir.

Avançant à grands pas dans les couloirs, les première et deuxième années s'écartant de son passage en glapissant, il restait perdu dans ses pensées. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, Andrew Sealloy avait des connaissances en DCFM, en Quidditch, en médicomagie – Diable, Andrew Sealloy savait même de quelle façon (c'est-à-dire mal) fonctionnaient le Ministère et la Gazette du Sorcier. Tout cela assez succinctement, mais suffisamment pour intéresser le lecteur et écrire des histoires qui tenaient debout. Andrew Sealloy paraissait un sacré touche-à-tout.

Il mit le problème de côté en arrivant devant son cachot. Les Serpentards se tenaient d'un côté du couloir, les Gryffondors de l'autre. Jusque là, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Excepté que, pour une fois, ils n'échangeaient pas des regards haineux. Plutôt surpris. Il fallait dire que Draco Malefoy battait des cils en direction de Ron Weasley, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le voir. Severus soupira à nouveau (mentalement) et lança un "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour entrer en classe!" plutôt sec.

Puis ricana intérieurement en imaginant la tête que ferait Lucius s'il apprenait le comportement de son rejeton – ah non, Lucius était en prison, se rappela-t-il distraitement (il ne ressentait aucun, mais alors aucun remord).

Ahlàlà, la vie était marrante, s'autorisa-t-il à penser.

oOo

_Le dernier joueur quitta finalement les vestiaires, lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, et le jeune homme se retrouva seul. Enfin._

_Il savait que ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Que quelqu'un, bien que n'ayant rien à faire ici à cette heure, pouvait parfaitement rentrer par inadvertance. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Son entraîneur ne serait peut-être jamais à lui, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de rester à ses côtés, de le rendre fier de lui, peut-être même de gagner son amitié. Ensuite… - ensuite peut-être que la garce qui lui servait de femme et qui se tapait le manager allait mourir et que, sous le coup d'une révélation divine, l'objet de ses pensées allait décider de changer d'équipe. Qui vivra verra._

_Il passa sous le jet de la douche, laissant l'eau brûlante détendre ses muscles las et courbaturés. La fatigue et le désir lui faisait légèrement tourner la tête, intensifiant les sensations que provoquaient ses mains courant sur son corps. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver appuyé contre le mur, son sexe allant et venant entre ses doigts. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup d'effort pour s'imaginer un compagnon – les gouttes sur ses lèvres étaient sa bouche, les filets d'eau sur son torse sa peau tiède. Un de ses doigts, légèrement savonneux, se glissa sans effort en lui…_

_Il ouvrit les yeux, assis par terre; l'eau coulait toujours; son cœur résonnait comme un tambour. Il ne se souvenait même plus s'il avait crié ou non._

_Avec un soupir, il se redressa, coupa l'eau, et partit s'habiller._

Une chouette pénétra avec un grand bruissement d'ailes dans la salle de classe désaffectée, se posé sur le bureau, et tendit sa patte à Ron.

Le jeune homme, un peu étonné, saisit le rouleau de parchemin, tapota distraitement la tête de l'oiseau, décacheta la pli, évita tout aussi distraitement un coup de bec, et écarquilla les yeux.

"Chez M. Sealloy,

Suite à l'immense succès de votre dernière œuvre – quatrième meilleure vente en trois mois de tous les temps – nous avons pris l'initiative, mes collègues ainsi que moi-même, d'organiser une séance de dédicaces (ainsi que nous l'autorise votre contrat, paragraphe XIV, alinéa 2), séance depuis longtemps réclamée par votre fan-club officiel. En effet, actuellement, votre lectorat est davantage intéressé par le mystérieuse Andrew Sealloy que par ses livres eux-mêmes, et la dissimulation de votre personnage ne pourrait que nuire aux ventes. La date et le lieu de la séance, en l'occurrence le samedi 20 décembre, chez Fleury et Botts, seront annoncés dans la Gazette de demain.

Veuillez accepter toutes nos plus respectueuses salutations,

Votre éditeur,

Bestus Sellerus."

Ron se sentait parfois très très misérable.

Harry cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

- Tu as un _fan-club_!

Ron sentit son pauvre esprit vaciller et l'hystérie s'emparer de lui.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? piailla-t-il. Ils me demandes – non, ils m'ordonnent – de faire une séance de _dédicaces_! Comment je vais faire! Je peux pas! Tu imagines si tout le monde apprend que Andrew Sealloy est un Septième Année de Poudlard, que Andrew Sealloy est _MOI_! Je serai répertorié comme le gay le plus tendance du monde sorcier! Ma vie sociale sera foutue! Je ferai des pubs de cosmétiques, de mode, et je porterai du rose! Et ma mère me tuera! Et mes frères se fouteront de moi! Je finirait vieille tante, avec des chats, et on dira "Oh, c'est un vieil homosexuel qui était célèbre dans son temps…". Je suis foutu, foutuuuuuu, nyaahahahahaaaaah!

Il éclata d'un rire dément, et s'enfuit dans l'escalier du dortoir avec de grands gestes fous, sous le regard ébahi de Harry qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

- Euh… je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici?

Hermione venait de rentrer dans la pièce, et le fixait de son air poli qui signifiait généralement "Vous vous êtes encore cru malins, vous avez fait des conneries sans m'en parler, et maintenant vous êtes dans les ennuis et je suis _très_ vexée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant, lors vous avez intérêt à réparer ça pour que je daigne vous donner un coup de main". Insupportable, mais en général justifié. Harry soupira, et lui tendit le fameux contrat où trônait l'alinéa 2 du paragraphe XIV.

Hermione le lut, et s'évanouit.

- Oh Merlin, Ron est _gay_! fut la première chose qu'elle balbutia en reprenant connaissance.

Harry, lui tapotant la main, l'assura du contraire et lui narra l'entière histoire. Quand il eut terminé, la jeune fille resta un moment silencieuse, puis se redressa, l'air décidé.

- Bon.

Hermione dressa sa baguette et Ron déglutit. Puis la jeune fille murmura quelques paroles…

Il y eu une bouffée de fumée…

- Oooooh… dit Harry.

- Ah, dit Hermione.

Ron ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se tourner vers le miroir le plus proche.

Son reflet le regardait avec un air attentif et une dizaine d'années de plus. Pas trop mal, jugea-t-il. Hermione eut un son satisfait, puis, avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, lança un autre sort. Puis un troisième dans la foulée.

Un jeune homme au visage franc, qui présentait les yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs et la peau pâle d'un Irlandais typique, le contemplait à présent.

- Ca convient tout à fait, fit Harry d'un ton appréciateur. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas la peine de la modifier à ce point…

- Je n'ai fait qu'enlever les tâches de rousseur et changer la couleur des cheveux, répondit Hermione.

Elle-même semblait légèrement étonnée par le résultat obtenu.

Le lendemain, une nuée de chouettes fit irruption dans la Grande Salle. Des murmures étonnés, puis des cris surexcités retentirent. Ron parcourut d'un regard accablé la première page de la Gazette, qui annonçait en grands caractères gras soulignés "la prochaine apparition du mystérieux auteur dont les ouvrages ravageaient le box-office depuis des mois, pour l'instant totalement inconnu du grand public".

Avec un soupir, il tenta de se consoler en se disant que les choses auraient pu être pires. Difficilement, mais tout peut toujours être pire.

oOo

_"… l'infirmier eut un ricanement désagréable et le saisit rudement par l'épaule._

_- Alors comme ça, tu es une saleté de loup-garou, hein! Dis-moi, espèce de monstre, tu apprécierais que ton petit secret soit dévoilé? ajouta-t-il en le projetant violemment au sol._

_L'adolescent, terrorisé, se recroquevilla contre le mur, tandis que l'homme avançait vers lui en déboutonnant son pantalon. _

_- Et si on s'arrangeaient, tous les deux, hein? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres manières d'utiliser cette jolie bouche…_

_Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. C'était un cauchemar qui recommençait, la silhouette sombre qui se dressait au-dessus de lui, et ce sentiment d'impuissance qui le submergeait, tel ferma les yeux. C'était un cauchemar qui recommençait, la silhouette sombre au-dessus de lui, et ce sentiment d'impuissance qui le submergeait, tel ferma les yeux. C'était un cauchemar qui recommençait – "_

Severus cligna des yeux. Il n'y avait pas que le cauchemar qui recommençait, se dit-il en réalisant qui lisait la même ligne pour la troisième fois. Il soupira et reposa l'ouvrage sur le guéridon à côté de son fauteuil.

Ses doigts y effleurèrent comme par hasard l'édition de la journée de la Gazette du Sorcier. En première page, un titre tellement grossi et enjolivé qu'il en devenait illisible proclamait… Severus savait bien ce qu'il proclamait. A vrai dire, il ne savait que cela depuis le petit-déjeuner.

- J'ai entendu dire par le squelette de la cinquième oubliette, commença d'une voix melliflue son reflet dans la miroir de la cheminée, j'ai entendu dire que tu avait accordé par inadvertance un demi point à Gryffondor aujourd'hui.

Severus lui aurait bien lancé un "Oh, va crever dans ton coin" bien tranchant, mais il était bien trop éduqué pour cela, et il l'ignora impérialement.

- Tiens, continua le reflet en regardant innocemment ses ongles, si tu allais faire une ballade au Chemin de Traverse un peu avant Noël? Histoire d'acheter tes cadeaux et tout.

Severus Snape n'avait jamais offert un cadeau à personne de sa vie – exceptée un bonne bouteille de vin aux anniversaires de Dumbledore, mais en ayant soin que personne, pas même Albus, ne sache qu'elle vienne de lui (quoique qu'en y repensant, le vieux fou lui tapotait toujours gentiment l'épaule le lendemain quand ils se croisaient) – et ce n'était pas à 38 ans qu'il allait commencer. Il renifla donc d'un air hautain.

- Oh, d'accord, fais comme tu veux. Si c'est la perspective de la foule qui t'effraie… C'est vrai que le sombre Severus Snape, adepte de romans de cheminette, c'est te-lle-ment risible… Pitoyable. Les gens seraient morts de rire. On gloserait bien sur ton dos. Non, non, ton devoir, c'est de lire des ouvrages de potions complexes et inaccessibles au commun des mortels. Après tout, c'est à ça que s'attendent les gens de ta part. Finalement, ces livres sont vraiment nuls, d'ailleurs. Leur auteur doit être un pauvre type… bon, un pauvre type avec un vie sexuelle assez occupante, sans aucun doute. Et des connaissances, et de la culture, et du style. Mais sinon, il n'a sans soute rien d'intéressant. Quel est l'intérêt d'aller le voir? Après tout, le reste de la population sorcière va le rencontrer, alors pourquoi s'ennuyer à y aller? Hein? Hein?

Un verre de vin vola vers le miroir qui explosa en mille morceaux.

- Ca va pas, nan? piaillèrent d'un ton de crécerelle mille petites voix.

Severus Snape s'était dressé, le visage décidé, le regard portant vers des horizons inconnus.

- Personne ne me dicte ce que je fais, déclara-t-il d'une voix posée.

- Bien dit, mon gars! piaillèrent les milles petites voix, mais il ne les entendit même pas, l'esprit occupé par certains détails qui nécessiteraient d'être étudiés de façon approfondis avant le 20 décembre. Finalement, fatigué mais résolu, il s'achemina vers sa chambre, son sans avoir auparavant jeté un coup d'œil à son live pour savoir si oui ou non le jeune loup-garou serait bien sauvé par son preux médecin quelques secondes avant que l'horrible ne se fasse, ou bien si le méchant infirmier se retrouverait amputé d'un membre précieux par un méchant coup de dent lupin.

Ce qu'il lit le satisfit.

A suivre.


	4. Dédicaces

oOoOoOo

_Littérature_

Chapitre Troisième

Dédicaces

oOoOoOo

_"Le jeune homme sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. De l'extérieur parvenait le rugissement incompréhensible de quelques… centaines de spectateurs. Bon, ce n'était pas encore la Finale de la Coupe du Monde, mais c'était après tout son premier match officiel._

_L'un de ses coéquipiers lui tapota l'épaule._

_- Tu verras, au bout de cinq minutes on oublie qu'ils nous regardent, le rassura-t-il._

_Le jeune homme lui répondit par un gargouillis étranglé. Ses tripes semblaient avoir décidé de prendre la tangente. Il se força à sourire._

_- On va leur mettre la pâtéééée! beugla-t-il en brandissant son balai, déclenchant l'enthousiasme du reste de l'équipe._

_Je veux me tirer d'iciiiiiii! piaillait hystériquement ce qui lui restait de conscience._

_En plus son entraîneur n'était même pas là. Il y a des jours qui semblent insurmontables."_

- Mr Sealloy! Toujours en train de travailler, quelle conscience professionnelle!

Ron, qui serait bien tranquillement resté dans son coin dans l'arrière-boutique de Fleury et Botts, à écrire ou même à éplucher des patates, eut la main engloutie par une solide poigne ornée de manchettes à boutons de diamants, dont le petit mais opulent propriétaire affichait, outre un air profondément satisfait de lui-même, un énorme cigare dont la fumée aurait occulté la nappe de pollution baignant Londres lors des fortes chaleurs.

- Bestus Sellerus, se présenta succinctement l'homme avant de la détailler d'un œil critique.

Ce qu'il vit dut le satisfaire, car il empoigna Ron par le coude et entreprit de la remorquer vers la porte menant à la librairie, de derrière laquelle parvenait un bruit sourd qui donnait à Ron l'impression d'être un naïf explorateur perdu dans la savane, totalement ignorant d'être en pleine période de migration des éléphants.

- Essayez de ne pas trop bavarder avec la clientèle, l'informait Sellerus sans relâcher sa prise. Etant donné le monde venu vous voir, je pense que la journée ne suffira déjà pas, alors inutile de faire trop de mécontents, quoique, continua-t-il un ton plus bas, ce pourrait être l'occasion d'organiser une deuxième séance, vers la St Valentin, pourquoi pas, on pourrait essayer de la faire coïncider avec la sortie du prochain livre…

Tout en marmonnant des chiffres de vente et des délais d'impression, il ouvrit la porte, et projeta Ron dans la fosse aux griffons.

Une explosion lui retentit aux oreilles, des éclairs explosèrent brutalement devant ses yeux.

Un instant sourd et aveugle, il réalisa ensuite qu'il s'agissait 1. des applaudissement d'une foule entassée dans la petite librairie et 2. des flashs des journalistes présents. Refermant la bouche et se sentant stupide, il fit un faible sourire et agita la main.

L'ovation qui suivit faillit le projeter à terre.

Se concentrant sur la table devant lui et la plume qui y était posée – aurait-il pensé à autre chose qu'il se serait enfuit en hurlant – il s'assit prudemment dans le fauteuil installé à cette intention, et leva les yeux vers son premier fan – en fait sa première fan, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, _Maladie Amoureuse_ serré contre son cœur, les yeux fiévreusement fixés sur lui.

Il devrait peut-être dire quelque chose.

- Bonjour.

La jeune femme, ses yeux roulant en tous sens, inspira comme pour dire quelque chose, eut un hoquet, puis éclata en sanglots.

- Monsieur Seallooooy – hic! – c'est – c'est tellement beauuuuuuu! Je suis tellement heureuuuuse de vous rencontrer enfiiiin!

Malgré lui, un petit sentiment de fierté s'infiltra et prit solidement position dans son cœur d'écrivain. Il lui prit la main, plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui fit un sourire (plus tard, Hermione, la bouche pincée, lui ferait remarquer qu'il avait eu l'air charmeur).

- C'est un plaisir pour moi, mademoiselle. Je met à quel nom?

Son admiratrice, visiblement au bord de l'apoplexie, parvint à bredouiller "Cunégonde" et repartit, quelques instants plus tard, avec son livre dédicacé et une expression d'extase sur la visage.

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, Ron leva les yeux sur la personne suivante avec un air avenant.

- Bonjour. Je mets à quel nom?

oOo

_"Chapitre Cinquième._

_Le jeune homme regarda avec appréhension le soleil se coucher. La pleine lune se lèverait bientôt, et il sentait la peur le gagner. Sa porte n'avait pas de verrou, l'hôpital, gonflé de monde, l'attendait juste de l'autre côté."_

Severus soupira et referma son livre après avoir, pour la dixième fois, tenté d'entamer un nouveau chapitre. Non seulement les mouvements et les rumeurs de la foule rendaient la chose malaisée, mais aussi, honnêtement, il avait l'esprit à d'autres sujets.

Par exemple, combien de temps restait-il encore avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans cette maudite librairie.

Severus n'avait certainement pas le profil type du badaud, mais il laissa son regard dériver sur la grande file d'attente qui parcourrait la rue. Les femmes gloussaient nerveusement, les hommes s'observaient entre eux avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Il ne semblait as y avoir un seul hétéro masculin à la ronde. Il repéra quelques-unes de ses élèves et se promit de leur confisquer leurs dédicaces si jamais elles les amenaient en cours le lendemain. Puis il repéra quelques-uns de ses élèves, qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'être discrets, et songea que quelques conversations sur la vie et surtout l'orientation sexuelle s'imposeraient dans la semaine qui suivrait.

La queue avançait régulièrement, mais lentement. Severus, en rogne, contemplait les clients qui sortaient de la librairie, l'air de flotter sur un petit nuage, et commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il faisait là, quand une main se posa précisément sur sa fesse gauche. Severus avait des années de pratique en tant qu'espion/agent double/professeur de potions/ami de Dumbledore, il ne bondit donc pas en l'air comme ses réflexes voulurent l'y pousser, mais se retourna lentement vers le futur trépassé.

L'homme, la cinquantaine, bedonnant et moustachu, lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil. Son "ça te dit qu'on se retrouve après, mignon?" s'acheva dans un râle d'agonie. Severus nettoya le sang qui maculait son pull et son manteau d'un coup de baguette, puis fit un geste en direction de la personne qui suivait sa vict… son agresseur, et qui avait suivi la scène d'un regard intéressé.

- Désolé pour le désordre, fit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Pas de problèmes, ça fait une personne en moins devant moi, fit la jeune fille avec un air rayonnant.

Severus comprit que dans ce monde où il venait de pénétrer, tous les coups étaient permis.

Il y était. Dans la librairie, l'atmosphère était plus tendue. L'on touchait au but. Tous se préparaient aux courtes et précieuses secondes où leur idole ne regarderaient qu'eux, et écriraient pour eux. Aux courtes secondes où, peut-être, l'on pourrait placer une mot ou deux, voire une phrase, aux courtes secondes où l'on essaierait d'attirer son attention…

Severus se demanda s'il voulait vraiment attirer son attention. Son esprit rationnel lui indiqua que les chances pour qu'Andrew Sealloy retienne son existence après quelques heures n'étaient que de l'ordre d'une sur un ou deux millions. Et même s'il se souvenait de lui, étant donné que ce n'était pas sa vrai apparence… (Enfin qu'elle l'avait été un jour mais qu'elle ne l'était plus depuis longtemps… il aurait peut-être dû y aller plus doucement sur la potion de Rajeunissement; oui mais dans ce cas, est-ce que se couper les cheveux aurait été suffisant pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas?) Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait aucun intérêt.

La gigantesque mégère qui le précédait, après avoir gigoté et gloussé pendant une longue minute, s'effaça enfin, et Andrew Sealloy fut devant lui. (Et c'était trop tôt, hurla dans le cœur de Severus un petit recoin à l'âme de midinette, il n'était pas prêt, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire, et – )

Les anges chantèrent.

Sealloy devait avoir une trentaine d'année, avait un visage agréable et sympathique, et des yeux bleus d'enfants qui criaient "A l'aide, je veux sortir d'iciiiiii!". Ce dernier détail surtout le toucha: il sentait confusément que l'homme devait être dans le même état d'esprit que lui-même pendant un thé avec Dumbledore.

Sealloy le regarda, cligna une ou deux fois des yeux, puis, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, tenta d'afficher un sourire charmeur, tentative largement ratée dans le cas de Severus qui ne manqua pas de remarquer la légère crispation des lèvres et le tremblement fatigué de la main qui tenait la plume. Ce devait faire cinq heures de rang qu'il signait des autographes, réalisa-t-il.

- Bonjour, je mets à quel nom?

- Juste S., répondit Severus en tendant son livre.

- "A mon cher S."? demanda l'auteur avec un imperceptible soupçon de lassitude.

Severus retourna l'idée dans sa tête. Quelle horreur.

- Non.

- Non? "Pour le mystérieux S."?

Severus retint un cri horrifié.

- Non!

- Alors quoi?

- "Pour S.", simplement.

Sealloy le regarda, un sourcil haussé.

- Vous êtes pas compliqué. Ca serait bien si tout le monde était comme vous, dit-il sans plus essayer d'être poli.

- Et moi je pense que vous prenez le problème à l'envers, fit Severus d'un ton impassible, son franc-parler (d'aucuns auraient dit "sa grossièreté") reprenant le dessus. C'est vous l'auteur. Vous leur faites la faveur de descendre jusqu'à eux, et ils se permettraient la prétention de vous indiquer quoi écrire?

Sealloy le contempla comme une apparition. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, bientôt suivis par le reste de son visage.

- Je crois que vous avez raison, fit-il d'un air rêveur.

- Bien entendu, renifla Severus.

Le regard de Sealloy se rembrunit.

- Le problème, c'est que je suis extrêmement gentil, fit-il d'un air grave.

Severus se demanda momentanément si l'auteur pouvait bien être sous l'emprise d'une drogue diverse, puis décida qu'il n'était que sincère et très fatigué.

- Attendez, fit-il en lui prenant la plume des mains et en saisissant un bout de parchemin.

Il griffonna rapidement quelque chose et le lui tendit. Sealloy y jeta un coup d'œil.

- Si vous y aviez écrit une adresse de Cheminette de plus, je crois que je vous aurait planté ma plume dans l'œil, fit-il sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Un sortilège de Perroquet. Il est applicable à n'importe quel animal qui prendra votre apparence et exécutera quelques actions de votre choix…

- … comme dire "Bonjour, je mets à quel nom?", et gribouiller quelques mots?

Les yeux de Sealloy brillaient d'espoir.

- Exactement. Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'il nécessite que l'original se trouve dans un rayon de vingt mètres. C'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas très connu, mais dans votre cas j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être utile.

Sealloy ne quittait plus le papier des yeux.

- Et je peux dormir pendant ce temps-là?

- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez.

Severus reçut un magnifique et sincère sourire.

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie. (Il saisit le livre et le cala sous son bras.) Bonne journée.

- Oh… vous aussi.

Severus quitta la librairie, abandonnant l'auteur à son triste mais à présent améliorable sort.

Un fois dans la rue, il réalisa qu'il arborait le même air d'extase idiot que tous ses prédécesseurs, et se reprit. De bonne humeur, il décida qu'un tour aux Trois Balais ne serait aucunement préjudiciable, et que perdu dans la masse il n'aurait aucune honte à y feuilleter son livre et admirer sa dédicace.

Une dizaine de pas plus loin, il réalisa qu'il aurait peut-être pu poursuivre un peu la conversation.

Une vingtaine de pas plus loin, qu'il aurait pu en effet ajouter un numéro de Cheminette.

Puis il redevint Severus Snape et oublia ces pensées stupides.

oOo

_"Et il s'élance et… IL ATTRAPPE LE VIF D'OR, C'EST LA VICTOIRE MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS GRÂCE A CE TOUT JEUNE ATTRAPPEUR QUI – "_

_Le jeune homme, tout en redescendant doucement vers le sol, regarda le Vif d'Or gigoter fébrilement au creux de sa main. Il l'avait fait. Il était parvenu à ne pas se ridiculiser pour son premier match officiel, et mieux, à faire gagner son équipe. Putain, la vie était si belle parfois._

_Il fut accueilli par les membres de son équipes qui le portèrent en triomphe. La foule – bon, une petite centaine de personnes, c'était un petit match, mais la foule quand même – hurlait en délire. Son cœur ne se pinça même pas quand son entraîneur vint lui ébouriffer camarade ment les cheveux. Il penserait à ses affaires de cœurs plus tard, pour l'instant, il était heureux._

_Il n'y eut pas de remise des prix à ce niveau, mais toute l'équipe se doucha et se changea dans la bonne humeur. Le jeune héros eut un petit pincement de cœur quand la femme de l'être aimé vint les féliciter et échangea un baiser joyeux avec son mari. Comme disait ce proverbe moldu, "heureux eu jeu, malheureux en amour". S'il se révélait authentique, alors ils avaient peut-être des chances d'arriver à la Coupe du Monde, songea-t-il en voyant le couple s'éloigner, bras dessus, bras dessous._

_Puis un de ses coéquipier l'attrapa par le cou, tout le monde se mit à crier qu'ils allaient se bourrer horriblement la tronche, et, souriant, il balança son sac sur son épaule et les suivit hors des vestiaires._

_Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir à leur suite, puis quelqu'un appela son nom derrière lui._

_Il se retourna. Le jeune homme, une carte de presse épinglée sur son pull à col roulé, le fixait de deux yeux d'un noir profond, un sourcil légèrement haussé. Il avait l'une des peaux les plus pâle que le jeune homme n'ait jamais vu, et des cheveux noirs un peu trop longs, des lèvres fines, une silhouette et des mains minces et élégantes, et une voix veloutée qui devait être source de véritables merveilles dans d'autres circonstances et…_

_- Gnuh?_

_- Je répète, fit le journaliste avec un soupçon d'impatience, auriez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder?"_

Ron relut ce qu'il venait d'écrire et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi venait-il de décrire le type qui lui avait sauvé la mise quelques heures auparavant?

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi le héros remarquait-il un autre que son entraîneur qui devait se révéler l'amour absolu de sa vie et le sauter au dernier chapitre? Pourquoi l'histoire partait-elle en sucette?

Il se gratta pensivement la tête. Bah, pourquoi pas. Ce gars avait réellement un physique et une personnalité marquante, pourquoi ne pas le réutiliser. Au pire, il ferait un renversement de situation où l'entraîneur recevrait soudainement l'illumination, et où le héros, après s'être consolé dans les bras du journaliste, poussé par ce dernier reviendrait vers son cher et tendre, tandis que le scriptouilleur trouverait l'amour avec un autre type, plutôt un intellectuel d'ailleurs, pourquoi pas un romancier ou un truc comme ça…

Il allait se dire qu'il se faisait des réflexions bizarres quand quelqu'un cria, de l'autre côté de la porte, que M. Sealloy signait en ce moment ses derniers autographes et que les personnes à l'extérieur de la librairie pouvaient partir, s'il vous plaît. Ah. Il allait devoir faire disparaître son double. Quand même, mais quel bon sort.

- Ah M. Sealloy, vous voilà, s'exclama Sellerus en apparaissant, alors qu'il venait d'annuler le sortilège. Une excellente journée, oui, excellente. Concernant votre prochaine séance de dédicaces…

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ron s'éclipsa après avoir obtenu de signer aucun livre avant la St Valentin prochaine.

Il se retrouva dans la rue, derrière la boutique – Sellerus lui avait recommandé l'astuce afin de ne pas se faire mettre en charpie par ses fans – un peu perdu après toute l'agitation de la journée. Il devait être huit heures du soir, mais heureusement les élèves majeurs de Poudlard disposait durant les vacances d'une permission jusqu'à minuit. Mais Hermione, accompagnant Ginny, l'avait prévenue qu'elle rentrerait avec le reste des élèves, et Harry avait refusé de mette les pieds dans la librairie dans des conditions aussi… risquées – il n'avait sûrement pas tord, quelques journalistes n'auraient pas manqué de pondre un article sur la rencontre entre les fameux Potter et Sealloy, et combien ils allaient bien ensemble, et comme c'était curieux que Harry Potter apprécie ce genre de livres, et blablabla…

Enfin, il avait vu plein d'autre connaissances. Ginny, donc. Pavarti et Lavande. Sa propre mère – maman, _pourquoi_! – avec Fleur. Et Pansy Parkinson. Mme Pomfresh, papotant tranquillement avec le Pr Bibine. Et Flitwick – il ne voulait pas savoir il ne voulait pas savoir. Et Draco, bien entendu. Et Colin Creevey. Et Dumbledore, qui lui avait demandé de lui dessiner un petit godemiché en forme de fleur. Le monde était complètement fou. Finalement, il s'était bien amusé.

Ah, et puis il y avait eu M. Inconnu. A qui il était éternellement redevable. Le jeune homme – quel âge devait-il avoir, un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années? – avait été très secourable. Un véritable prince charmant, songea-t-il avant de se mettre une claque. Mais à quoi pensait-il?

Il regarda autour de lui, commençant à se sentir légèrement frigorifié. A cette heure-ci, les Trois Balais seraient certainement ouvert… et rempli de groupies. Hon. La Tête de Chien serait peut-être préférable.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif dans la fine couche de neige qui commençait à recouvrir le sol.

oOo

_"La Porte s'ouvrit soudain, et l'homme auquel il n'avait cessé de penser depuis des jours fit irruption, un gobelet fumant à la main._

_C'est une potion Tue-Loup, fit froidement le médecin avant que l'adolescent n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Buvez-la jusqu'au bout. Personne ne viendra ici cette nuit. Je repasserai demain._

_Et il quitta la chambre, laissant la potion sur le rebord de la table. Il n'avait pas croisé une seule fois son regard._

_Le garçon, les larmes aux yeux, se redressa. Il n'avait eu l'occasion de profiter de cette aubaine qu'une seule fois auparavant, et si la souffrance n'en avait que peu été allégée, la certitude de n'avoir blessé ni terrorisé personne avait été une véritable vague de soulagement._

_Il avala la mixture à grandes goulées. La lune se lèverait dans quelques instants. Il eut juste le temps d'ôter son pyjama et de se demander avec étonnement et reconnaissance pourquoi l'homme avait pris cette peine, puis il se transforma."_

Il avait fui les Trois Balais, bondés de femmes hystériques, et s'était acheminé vers le Tête de Chien. Comme d'habitude, le bar n'était qu'à moitié plein, et il s'était trouvé un recoin confortable près de la fenêtre, où il avait ouvert son livre et continué les aventures passionnantes du loup-garou soumis et du docteur dominant.

Le docteur venait de faire son retour quand la cloche au-dessus de la porte tinta. Severus jeta un regard distrait au nouveau consommateur, puis recracha sa gorgée de whisky.

- Une Bièraubeurre bien tiède, s'il vous plaît.

Une partie bien cachée de l'esprit de Severus trouva cela trop mignon.

Tandis que le barman lui préparait sa commande, le regard d'Andrew Sealloy fit distraitement le tour de la salle. Bien choisi, approuva Severus, quel fan d'un auteur gay irait boire un coup dans une antre telle que la Tête de Chien? A par lui, bien évidemment.

Le regard du jeune écrivain se scotcha au sien.

Il y eut un bref instant où ils se contentèrent de cligner des yeux, puis Severus hocha légèrement la tête et revint à son livre – non, merde, son whisky – comme si de rien n'était.

Trop tard.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'homme hésiter, puis se saisir de sa bière et s'avancer vers sa table.

- Bonsoir, fit une voix joyeuse.

Il ne sut pas trop comment la conversation démarra. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était_ très_ bavard. Mais Sealloy ne semblait pas choqué par ses vagues acquiescements, et parlait presque pour deux, avec bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que Severus de retrouve à parler à bâtons plus ou moins rompus avec l'homme. Ils commencèrent, en bons anglais, par le temps qu'il faisait ce jour-là, puis celui qu'il ferait sans doute le lendemain. Sealloy embraya sur un article qu'il avait lu et qui parlait d'un nouveau sort pour faire tomber la foudre à un endroit souhaité, trouvant cela parfait pour griller les gens qui l'ennuyaient. Severus rétorqua, avec un reniflement méprisant, que seul un idiot ne verrait à cette découverte un moyen de griller un autre idiot, et qu'il n'aurait qu'à utiliser l'idée dans un de ses prochains romans pour qu'un idiot jaloux grille un amant idiot. Sealloy rit, et répliqua que de toutes façons, à part griller des saucisses, il ne voyait vraiment pas à quoi pourrait servir un tel sort. Severus dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, et ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à recenser les sortilèges les plus spectaculaires qui ne servaient à rien.

Puis Sealloy se resservit une bière, et Severus un whisky, et ils enchaînèrent sur les objets bizarres stockés dans le Département des Mystères du Ministère – comment Sealloy _pouvait-il_ être au courant du Département des Mystères? – puis sur les récents agissement de Fudge, à propos desquels ils s'accordèrent pour les trouver aussi stupides que toujours, et Severus commença à trouver qu'il se sentait vraiment très bien, et que sa langue semblait courir d'elle-même. En face de lui, Sealloy riait à une bêtise qu'il venait de sortir, et Severus se répéta qu'il n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi franc et sympathique, et des yeux aussi rieurs.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, un bon moment plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, bras dessus, bras dessous.

- … je lui dis mon ami, que vas-tu faire de c't'hommeuh?…

- … y m'répond j'vais l'bouffer, farci avec des pommeuh!

- C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI CE BOUQUANT A CETTE HEURE!

Ils s'enfuirent sous une pluie de chaussures.

- Ah, merde, zozota Sealloy, quelle heure qu'il est?

- Mmmh, une, deux heures.

- Ah, merde. Le couvre-feu.

Un petit coin de l'esprit de Severus lui signala que quelque part il n'était pas très en règle non plus, les professeurs étant sensé prévenir à l'avance de toute absence blablabla.

- Faut rentrer.

- Hon hon…

- Pas envie.

- Hon.

- Faudra se revoir, dit Sealloy au bout d'un moment de – semblait-il – dure réflexion.

- Hon.

- Hu… samedi prochain?

- D'accord, répondit Severus en regardant en l'air.

Les étoiles étaient très belles, tiens.

- Attend… (Sealloy sortit un bout de parchemin froissé et une plume portative de sa poche.) Je note passke je doute qu'on se souvienne demain…

C'était plein de bon sens.

- Tiens. (Sealloy lui colla la moitié de la feuille dans la main.) Bon bah j'y vais, moi, fit-il en faisant quelques pas mal assurés.

- D'accord, répondit Severus sans bouger. (Puis il sembla reprendre ses esprits.) A la prochaine, ajouta-t-il en tentant d'agiter la main.

Sealloy fit un vague geste et disparut en zigzaguant.

Severus se frotta les yeux. Il se sentait très très bien, mais un peu perdu. Bon, qui était-il, déjà, et que faisait-il là? Ah, oui, le Château. Poudlard.

Il s'éloigna dans la nuit, sans même réaliser qu'il suivait exactement le même chemin que sa nouvelle connaissance.

A suivre.


	5. Profondes réflexions

oOoOoOo

_Littérature_

Chapitre Quatrième

Profondes réflexions

oOoOoOo

_"- Debout!_

_- NaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaannn…_

_Ils avaient bien arrosé leur victoire. En fait, ils l'avaient carrément inondée. Le jeune héros de la soirée n'en gardait, au petit matin, plus qu'un vague souvenir. Et une fantastique gueule de bois. Il jeta un regard noir et injecté de sang à sa colocataire qui, elle, rayonnait de joie de vivre._

_- Tu vas être en retard à l'entraînement, chantonna-t-elle en terminant d'enfiler ses gants d'attrapeuse._

_- Hugnh._

_- Et dis, il faut absolument que tu me files le numéro de Cheminette du charmant petit journaliste qui était là hier._

_- Hugnuh?_

_- Tout à fait à croquer, continua-t-elle sans lui jeter un regard. Et supportant bien l'alcool, en plus. Et costaud – c'est lui qui t'as ramené ici. Il faut absolument que je le revoie, conclut-elle d'un ton fervent."_

Ron s'arrêta, sa plume suspendue au-dessus de la feuille, de vagues réminiscences tentant de percer au travers de la brume de lendemain de fête qui obstruait son cerveau. Son récit avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de déjà-vu…

Le fan. Le bar. La bière. La cuite. Le papier.

Il extirpa sa cape roulée en boule qu'il avait jetée sous son lit en arrivant la veille – ou plutôt au petit matin – après s'être fait siffler et moquer par les autres gars du dortoir à propos de son retard. Il retrouva le bout de papier chiffonné au fond de sa poche et resta longtemps à le contempler d'un air pensif.

"Harry… est-ce que tu crois qu'accepter le rendez-vous d'un homme probablement gay – non, attend, en fait c'est moi qui lui ai donné rendez-vous, non, ne te fais pas d'idées, moi je ne m'en faisais pas sur le moment – est-ce que tu crois que ça peut être perçu comme une invitation de ma part à une sorte de relation plus ou moins poussée, non parce que tu vois je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse des idées et… si je suis en train de virer homosexuel? Non je ne crois pas… alors ce n'est pas une bonne idée? D'accord merci…"

Mmh… non.

"Hermione? J'ai rencontré un gars marrant que j'aimerais bien connaître un peu plus, le problème c'est qu'il préfère les garçons et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se trompe à mon égard et… te ramener des photos de notre rendez-vous? Non je ne pense pas… Si je veux des conseils sur les vêtements que je vais mettre? Euh… pourquoi, ça va pas ça? Je suis ridicule? Un jean moulant? Nan bah je verrai merci beaucoup…"

Non plus. Ron jeta un vingt millième coup d'œil au papier chiffonné. Le plus simple serait peut-être de ne pas y aller. Ouais…

Lundi:

Il n'irait pas et ce serait beaucoup plus simple comme ça. Le type comprendrait qu'il était totalement bourré, qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire de traîner avec des fans, et puis ça en resterait là. Ca se trouve, l'autre – dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom – ne s'en souviendrait même pas…

- Weasley! Arrêtez de bayer aux corneilles et suivez un peu ce que je dis, avant que votre potion ne se jette sur votre nez trop long!

Ron marmonna sans lever les yeux et tenta de se concentrer.

Mardi:

De toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme si l'autre avait l'air de mourir d'envie de faire plus ample connaissance aussi. Il avait presque fallu lui arracher des mots de la bouche au début – au début, après il s'était mis à parler, et il racontait des choses intéressantes. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas terminé leur conversation sur les motivations qui peuvent pousser un homme à devenir Mangemort, le gars avait des idées intéressantes…

- Weasley! Votre rideau de douche ne va pas se métamorphoser tout seul!

Mercredi:

Si ça se trouvait, le gars n'était même pas homo, il était venu pour faire dédicacer le livre pour quelqu'un… sa petite amie par exemple – pas sa femme, il n'avait pas d'alliance – et c'était même pour ça qu'il n'avait pas donné de prénom entier pour la dédicace…

- Weasley! Votre plante carnivore est en train de vous manger le doigt!

Jeudi:

Dans deux jours, l'homme allait se retrouver à l'attendre devant la Tête de Chien… Et il attendrait, tout seul, sous la pluie, tandis que Ron se prélasserait tranquillement à Poudlard… Et en plus c'était lui qui lui avait collé ce papier dans la main…

- Hé, Ron, Joyeux Noël!

- Oui, oui…

Vendredi:

La météo annonçait un très beau temps le lendemain… il pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour… peut-être même accompagner Hermione et Harry pour un bout de chemin vers Pré-au-Lard…

- Weasley! Ma révolte des Gobelins ne vous intéresse pas, peut-être?

Waw. Même Binns lui avait fait une remarque.

Samedi:

- Tiens, tu viens avec nous finalement?

- Ben oui, ce serait bête de manquer ce beau temps… et puis j'ai des trucs à faire, en fait je vous laisserait à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard.

Les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard curieux, mais n'ajoutèrent rien.

oOo

_" Quand il reprit connaissance, une douce main lui épongeait le front. Il reconnut la délicieuse odeur de l'être qui s'occupait de lui avec tant de délicatesse, et n'osa ouvrir les yeux, par peur… de le voir partir? De voir que, dans son regard, il n'y avait que dégoût, obligation?_

_- Tu es blessé de partout, murmura une voix près de son oreille, le faisant tressaillir._

_Il se demanda si le médecin avait deviné qu'il était réveillé, mais ce dernier continua d'une voix pensive._

_- Pourtant, tu n'as rien cassé dans la chambre, je suppose que la potion a fait son effet… La transformation est-elle donc si douloureuse, pour que tu te blesses toi-même?_

_Oh oui, tellement douloureux… l'adolescent sentit des larmes perler sous ses paupières._

_- Je suis tellement désolé… souffla la voix. Je ne savais pas ce que tu pouvais ressentir…_

_L'adolescent craqua et éclata en sanglots. Un instant après, un instant de doute et de frayeur, deux bras l'entourèrent de leur chaleur."_

Severus renifla. Puis se morigéna. Quel âge avait-il pour pleurer devant une histoire d'amour aussi niaise?

- Ca serait pas plutôt, grésilla le miroir recollé à la va-vite, que tu as bientôt terminé ton livre?

Severus ne daigna pas répondre – mais recompta, pour la vingtième fois, le faible nombre de pages qu'il lui restait. Mouais, de quoi, avec chance, avoir une jolie petite scène de cul et puis ce serait tout…

- Ouin, prononça-t-il posément.

- Faudrait peut-être penser à acheter le tome II…

Severus regarda le miroir avec la bouche ouverte.

- Tu as pris l'édition collector en deux tomes, abruti.

Et la vie fut soudain belle et digne d'être vécue. Bon, en finissant le livre le lendemain soir, il aurait peut-être la force de tenir jusqu'au samedi, et puis de toutes façons il avait prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard le samedi donc…

Pour quoi faire, déjà?

Le livre tomba par terre alors qu'il se précipitait vers la veste qui traînait depuis quelques jours sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, veste qu'il avait ressorti le samedi précédent après un long séjour de 15 ans dans son placard, veste… où Sealloy lui avait glissé le lieu et la date de leur prochain rendez-vous.

- Oh putain de merde! lâcha-t-il.

Son miroir prit un air choqué puis mourant de curiosité.

Deux heures avant le rendez-vous, Severus ne savait toujours pas s'il allait y être. Après tout, Sealloy était bourré, et devait avoir beaucoup plus d'intérêt à sortir avec de charmants jeunes hommes que de flirter avec un vieux maître des potions… ah, minute, sur le coup lui aussi avait été un charmant jeune homme, enfin jeune c'était sûr… Mais justement, la situation ne pourrait mener à rien… à part une soirée charmante et peut-être plus…

- Ah, Severus, fit sèchement Minerva en le croisant dans le couloir, je suppose que vous restez au Château ce soir, dans ce cas pourriez-vous –

- Je suis désolé, Minerva, mais je sors ce soir, fit-il d'un ton hautain avant de la planter là.

Non mais.

Il accéléra le pas vers ses cachots. Une heure et demie ne seraient pas de trop pour laver ses cheveux et trouver quelque chose à se mettre.

oOo

_" Il fut une fois de plus distrait tout le long de l'entraînement, mais toute l'équipe était tellement enchantée par leur récente victoire que personne ne s'en rendit compte. L'entraîneur lui-même fut beaucoup moins strict que d'habitude, et sa femme, ô jour faste, n'était pas là. Le jeune homme rougit quand l'homme lui glissa chaleureusement un bras autour des épaules pour le féliciter une fois de plus, mais son cœur sembla battre moins rapidement que les autres fois._

_- Hé, c'est vrai? lui demanda une de ses coéquipières quand il eut recouvré sa liberté. Le charmant jeune journaliste vient visiter les locaux aujourd'hui?_

_- Oui, il veut faire un grand reportage sur l'équipe, répondit le jeune attrapeur en balbutiant un peu. L'entraîneur est d'accord…_

_- Ouiiiin, c'est pas juste, pourquoi c'est toi qu'il a contacté? On était tous là le soir de la victoire!_

_Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, un peu honteux au souvenir de s'être fait ramené chez lui en état d'ébriété avancée… d'inconscience, oui._

_Tout en terminant les exercices qui lui étaient assignés, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander de quelle façon il serait habillé ce jour-là… Un pull à col roulé, comme la dernière fois? Une chemise? Non, il faisait trop froid…_

_Il atterrit et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, essuyant distraitement la sueur qui lui coulait sur le visage, perdu dans ses pensées…_

_- Bonjour."_

Ron releva ses yeux de son œuvre littéraire et Cupidon lui transperça violemment le cœur.

Il décida qu'il allait écrire un livre sur la forme des col de pull-overs. Le mystérieux col roulé … Le super-sexy col en V avec rien dessous. Il décida que retirer son écharpe était le geste le plus sensuel de la création.

- Vous allez bien? demanda le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil.

- Gnah… oui, bien sûr, se reprit Ron avec un grand sourire. Je suis content de vous revoir.

Il le pensait en toute sincérité et fut surpris quand son vis-à-vis rougit visiblement. Il y eut quelques secondes embarrassées, puis tous deux ouvrirent la bouche en même temps.

- Je ne sais toujours pas votre prénom.

- Comment va votre prochain livre?

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

- Mmh, oh… Sebastian, fit l'ex-inconnu en détournant les yeux.

Ron sentit qu'il affichait un air très très niais.

Petit à petit l'ambiance devint plus aisée, et Sebastian retrouva son ton mordant habituel, auquel Ron répondait par des idées pas si stupides que ce qu'elles paraissaient. Bien qu'étonné que le sujet de leur vie privée ne vint jamais dans la conversation, Ron en fut plutôt soulagé. Ils parlèrent, comme la dernière fois, de tout et de rien, puis le vieux coucou de la Tête de Chien sonna et ils réalisèrent qu'ils parlaient depuis trois heures.

- Avez-vous déjà quelque chose de prévu pour manger ce soir? demanda simplement Sebastian.

- Hum… non, répondit Ron en espérant que Harry et Hermione ne l'attendraient pas trois heures aux Trois Balais avant de repartir.

- Puis-je vous inviter, dans ce cas?

Ron décida que Sebastian était trop classe.

Ils utilisèrent la Cheminette et se retrouvèrent dans une petite impasse près du Chemin de Traverse. Les pâtes du restaurant où Sebastian l'entraîna étaient délicieuses, et la conversation continua, aussi emportée qu'auparavant. Ce ne fut qu'au dessert, bien repu et rendu joyeux par le vin, que Ron remarqua qu'il était principalement entouré de couples d'hommes ou de femmes. Il regarda avec un peu plus de curiosité avec lui, notant les détails…

- Vous pourriez écrire une histoire entre un maître d'hôtel et un cuisinier, proposa plaisamment Sebastian.

Ron lui adressa un grand sourire.

Ennuyé à l'idée de rentrer tard à Poudlard, il se sentit ôté d'un grand poids quand son compagnon lui proposa simplement de le raccompagner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, sans suggérer de continuer la soirée autre part. Ils reprirent donc la Cheminette, et se retrouvèrent dans les rues enneigées du village.

- On se revoit la semaine prochaine? lança Ron avec bonne humeur en donnant quelques coups de pieds dans un congère.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Sebastian.

Ron se retourna en souriant avec l'intention de lui proposer de l'inviter à son tour, mais le regard attentif… non, scrutateur, du jeune homme l'empêcha de parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il tandis que Sebastian s'approchait de lui.

- Je peux vous embrasser? demanda celui-ci, de son air impassible.

- Quoi?

Mais l'autre s'était déjà penché vers lui et, une main sur sa joue, l'autre autour de sa taille, avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais c'est une manie! songea Ron.

Puis il remarqua que ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose qu'avec Malefoy… non… c'était nettement plus autoritaire et…

- Wow!

Il s'était dégagé dans un sursaut. Sebastian le fixait d'un air inquiet. Ron inspira profondément.

- Je suis désolé –

- Non, c'est moi, le coupa le jeune homme. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi surpris, je m'excuse de vous avoir fait subir cela.

Ron fut surpris par la légère mais persistante amertume dans sa voix.

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout, répondit-il avec un geste, c'est juste que… (vue la chaleur qui irradiait de son visage, il était sûr de faire fondre les flocons à trois mètres)… disons que pour l'instant on ne m'a embrassé qu'une fois, et que ce n'est pas spécialement mon meilleur souvenir…

Pathétique. Andrew Sealloy, le Grand Puceau.

Mais Sebastian se contenta de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Oh. C'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre… (Il eut un léger sourire.) Je suis désolé. J'espère que le troisième s'avèrera le bon.

Merlin. Sebastian était trop trop trop classe. Ron tritura le bord de son manteau.

- Mmh… ça ne tient qu'à vous, s'entendit-il bredouiller.

Les yeux de Sebastian s'écarquillèrent un peu, puis il se rapprocha.

- Certain?

Ron hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

Un souffle chaud lui effleura l'oreille.

- Je ne vais pas vous manger, murmura une voix amusée.

- J'espère bien –

La suite fut coupée par une bouche à nouveau sur la sienne. Ron se força à se détendre. Ce n'était pas _si _désagréable. Sebastian l'attira doucement contre lui. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, et Ron n'avait jamais soupçonné que les siennes puissent être si sensibles. Il guettait le prochain mouvement, le prochain coup de dents, le prochain contact mouillé… Il avait chaud partout. Il glissa ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian, c'était tellement plus pratique ainsi. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, celle de Sebastian aussi. Oh. C'était donc ça un baiser avec la langue. C'était bon, bien loin de la chose honteuse dont les élèves chuchotaient entre eux. Si bon, si chaud…

Il eut un léger cri de détresse quand Sebastian s'écarta de lui. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient encore plus intenses que d'habitude.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque en se penchant et en lui embrassant le cou.

Ron ne répondit rien tandis que des dents mordillaient tendrement sa peau. Que se passerait-il si, justement, il continuait? Que se…

Sebastian le lâcha et recula de quelques pas, le souffle court. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

- Je pense que vous devriez y aller, dit gentiment le jeune homme.

Ron hocha la tête, perdu. Il avait encore envie de l'embrasser. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, le regarda, puis tourna les talons et repartit vers Poudlard.

oOo

_" - Mais Papa, Maman, je l'aime!_

_- Idiot, tu sais bien que c'est impossible, avec ta… ta maladie!_

_L'adolescent ferma les yeux. C'était vrai, et autant lui aussi semblait l'aimer, autant ce n'était que refuser de voir l'inévitable, occasionner une douleur qui serait plus grande encore par la suite…"_

Severus rejeta avec humeur le fameux tome II qu'il avait acheté dans l'après-midi, avant de voir… de voir Sealloy.

Mais dans quelle merde était-il donc? Uns situation aussi niaiseuse… non, il n'y avait rien eu de niaiseux. Il y avait juste eu, après ces conversations passionnantes, cette stupide envie de l'embrasser et… et Sealloy qui n'avait rien d'un coureur de pantalons. Merde, à la fin. Le moindre que l'on pouvait attendre d'un auteur de romans pornos, c'était d'être un coureur! Mais Sealloy était aussi pur que l'agneau et malheureusement délicieux. a moins qu'il ne se soit foutu de lui, mais Severus ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi.

- Alors mon chou, comment s'est passé ta soirée?

Severus se tourna vers le miroir qui, s'il se remettait tant bien que mal d'avoir été brisé, n'avait visiblement rien appris par l'expérience. Devant lui se dressait le jeune Severus, insolemment mince et plein de vie. Pas lui, en somme.

Il quitta la pièce avec un cri de rage.

A suivre.


	6. On est dans la merdeuh

(Mwahahaaah, j'ai écrit une lettre d'amûr XP Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'écrire une lettre comme ça dans la vraie vie; d'un autre côté, ce pauvre Ron peut pas lui dire en face, il n'est pas là. Le malheur des relations amoureuses, c'est le timing. Non, sérieusement.)

oOoOoOo

_Littérature_

Chapitre Cinquième

On est dans la merdeuh.

oOoOoOo

_" 'Puis-je vous inviter à dîner demain soir?'_

_Le jeune attrapeur sourit d'un air niais – avant de réaliser qu'il était en train de baver son dentifrice sur sa belle chemise._

_- Merde, marmonna-t-il en faisant disparaître les dégâts d'un coup de baguette, avant de terminer de se brosser les dents avec plus d'attention._

_Comment pourrait-il regarder son beau journaliste en face s'il avait de longues traînées blanchâtres sur sa chemise, hein, hein? Quoique… Il s'essuya la bouche et adressa un sourire ravi à son reflet. Le jeune homme était vraiment séduisant, sympathique, et surtout, comme une certaine personne, il n'était pas marié depuis quinze ans avec un sorte de sangsue qui lui lançait des regards noirs dès qu'il approchait son entraîneur à moins de deux mètres… Il fronça les sourcils. Enfin, il espérait qu'il n'était pas marié – non, se reprit-il après un rapide calcul dans sa tête, en tous cas certainement pas depuis quinze ans, à moins qu'il ne soit originaire d'un pays où on mariait les enfants pré-pubères, ce qui semblait peu probable, mais enfin, c'était bien le genre de trucs qui pourrait lui arriver, avec son manque de bol habituel…_

_On sonna à la porte._

_Il s'y précipita en sautillant, avant de se reprendre, de réajuster son col de chemise, et d'ouvrir avec un grand sourire charmeur._

_Qui se figea légèrement en avisant son visiteur._

_- Bonsoir, fit d'un ton penaud l'homme de sa vie – pas le journaliste, hélas, l'autre. Je… j'espère que je ne te dérange pas?_

_J'allais justement sortir avec un mec super-mignon pour justement vous oublieeeeeer!_

_- Mais non, pas du tout, fit-il civilement en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Un problème? ajouta-t-il en refermant la porte._

_- Non, rien de grave, fit l'homme avec un geste de la main, c'est juste que je… j'ai trouvé ma femme au lit avec… une autre femme!_

_Et il éclata en sanglots."_

- Alors, alors, c'est pas mal hein? demanda Ron avec un air impatient sur le visage.

Sebastian, un léger sourire aux lèvres, se gratta pensivement le menton.

- C'est vrai que ça change un peu. Et ensuite, je suppose que ton héros va s'empresser de consoler le pauvre homme, non?

- Je ne sais pas encore, dit l'auteur en ouvrant de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

- Je dis que ce petit journaliste mériterait un peu plus que de passer aux oubliettes, fit le brun d'un air impassible.

- Bah, je peux toujours le mettre avec la femme de l'entraîneur, proposa Ron en s'inspectant les ongles.

- Tu viens de dire que c'est une harpie et qu'elle aime les femmes.

- J'ai dit que c'est une sangsue, et elle peux être bi.

- Non, pas le journaliste avec la femme de l'entraîneur.

Ron eut un grrrrand sourire.

- Je savais que tu avais un petit faible pour le journaliste.

Sebastian lui jeta la feuille à la tête.

Il y avait un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils se voyaient tous les samedis. Ils se retrouvaient à Pré-au-Lard, et allaient ensuite dîner quelque part. Ils avaient même été, la semaine précédente, assister à une pièce de théâtre où il était question d'un homme riche et distingué faisant le pari avec un ami de transformer, en deux mois, une petite marchande de fleurs tirée du ruisseau en véritable duchesse. Ron avait été assez surpris quand Sebastian l'avait traîné dans un quartier moldu et avait fait la grimace en avisant le théâtre. Après la représentation, il avait passé la soirée à se rappeler des répliques du personnage principal. Au bout de trois heures, Sebastian l'avait prévenu que s'il entendait encore une fois prononcer le nom de Higgins, il le tuait. C'était ce soir-là qu'ils avaient commencé à se tutoyer.

Ils se séparaient chaque fois après un baiser – l'unique de la soirée.

Hermione et Harry le regardaient d'un air grave. Ron soupira.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de passer mes samedis comme je l'entends? demanda-t-il d'un ton peu amène.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de passer tous tes samedis avec un homme que tu ne connais de nulle part, sous une fausse identité, sans savoir où ça va te mener, trancha froidement Hermione. Ron… reprit-elle plus doucement. Tu ne sais même pas qui il est ou ce qu'il fait dans la vie. Et tu ne pourras jamais lui dire la vérité.

- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, dit simplement Harry.

Ron se leva brutalement et quitta la pièce, en colère. Contre lui-même parce qu'il savait que, aussi mélodramatique que cela puisse paraître, c'était on ne peut plus vrai.

- Je… hum… je ne pourrai pas venir samedi prochain, annonça Ron avec un sourire gêné. C'est l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie et elle me tuerait si j'était absent.

Enfin, Hermione allait finir par le tuer un jour ou l'autre, mais il espérait retarder encore un peu le moment.

- Oh. (Quelque chose passa dans les yeux sombres de son interlocuteur, il n'aurait su dire quoi.) Bien entendu, dit Sebastian d'un ton impassible. Je comprends parfaitement.

Il y eut un léger silence, puis le jeune homme ajouta, avec ce qui semblait de la simple politesse :

- Veux-tu qu'on essaie de se voir dans sa semaine?

Ron secoua la tête, à contrecoeur.

- Je suis désolé, mais en semaine c'est assez… difficile.

Sebastian eut un petit geste.

- Pas de problèmes.

Le reste de la soirée fut silencieux et maladroit.

Ron se sentait au bord des larmes. Après tout, il _devait_ réellement être là pour l'anniversaire la semaine prochaine, et il ne _pouvait_ vraiment pas sortir en semaines. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mécontent de lui? Pourquoi Sebastian ne disait-il rien?

Ils se séparèrent sur un baiser qui, pour la première fois, n'avait rien d'agréable.

oOo

_"- Je suis tellement désolé d'être ce que je suis, murmura l'adolescent en levant son visage en larme vers son amant – son amant sinon par le corps, du moins par l'esprit._

_L'homme secoua la tête._

_- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Peut-être… peut-être que nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre, simplement._

_Il avait parlé avec douceur, mais ses mots furent autant de poignards qui transpercèrent la poitrine du jeune homme, lui coupant le souffle. Il savait ce qu'il était, il savait le malheur qu'il apportait à tous ceux qui l'entouraient, il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait même pas laisser son aimé profiter de son corps, qu'il ne risquait que de lui transmettre son fléau; et pourtant, il avait espéré…"_

Severus rejeta violement le livre sur le bureau, où il glissa longuement avant de chuter au sol. Il se sentait tellement stupide. Bien sûr, qu'Andrew avait ses propres amis, et son propre emploi du temps, et sa propre vie. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas y mêler Severus – non, Sebastian. Et s'il ne voulait pas y mêler un jeune homme intelligent avec qui il semblait bien s'entendre, que penser d'un vieux maître des potions amer et détesté de tous? Severus se dégoûtait lui-même.

Il aurait fallu de si peu de choses, juste qu'il lui propose de venir avec lui, par exemple. Severus ne pensait pas qu'il aurait accepté – il ne voulait pas rencontrer des gens qui, peut-être, lui poseraient des questions sur ce qu'il faisait, qui, peut-être, lui proposeraient de participer à encore d'autres choses. Andrew lui suffisait. Mais Andrew ne lui avait pas proposé, Andrew n'avait même pas un instant à lui consacrer dans les deux semaines qui allaient venir.

Il se détestait, et en même temps se sentait horriblement soulagé. Andrew Sealloy allait simplement petit à petit le laisser tomber, sans qu'il n'ait à intervenir, sans qu'il y soit pour quoi que ce soit. Les choses seraient mille fois plus simples que de devoir le repousser, un jour, peut-être quand ils seraient l'un et l'autre profondément attachés. Il n'y avait pas encore réellement songé, mais le fait qu'il allait devoir un jour laisser là le jeune homme sans rien lui expliquer était tout aussi inéluctable que terrifiant. Peut-être que tout était pour le mieux, finalement.

Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal?

Il passa une semaine horrible, et ne parvint même pas à se sentir mieux en enlevant un nombre record de points aux Gryffondors.

Le samedi suivant, il se retrouva pourtant devant la porte de la Tête de Chien, sous son aspect de Sebastian. Il n'y venait pas pour Sealloy, oh non, il était peut-être légèrement énamouré, mais pas stupide au point de penser que l'objet de ses pensées serait présent juste parce qu'il le désirait. Non, il était venu parce qu'il s'était finalement habitué à sortir le samedi soir par tous les temps, il s'était fait à l'atmosphère enfumée et sinistre du pub, où personne ne venait jamais déranger personne, il s'était même fait à la boisson âcre que l'établissement osait appeler bière. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'allait pas se ridiculiser en se laissant submerger par un ridicule sentiment de vide ou de nostalgie.

Mais il était Severus Snape, constata-t-il après quelques verres tranquillement bus, l'homme qui savait cacher ses émotions. Et cette pensée le déprima encore davantage, jusqu'à ce que, pour la première fois depuis que Severus avait mis les pieds dans la place, le patron quitte son bar et s'approche de lui, mâchonnant un vieux bout de chique.

- V'z'êtes 'Bastian Quekchose? fit-il sans intérêt aucun.

Severus resta un quart de seconde interloqué, puis hocha la tête. L'homme lui tendit une enveloppe qui avait dû traîner dans pas mal de flaques de bière.

oOo

_"Okay. Il était en pyjama, et il était dans son lit. Et comme son appartement était minuscule et comme il était extrêmement poli et comme son entraîneur lui avait intime de ne pas dire de conneries et que le lit était assez grand pour deux, il était donc en pyjama, et dans son lit, avec son entraîneur. Il n'avait pas réellement prévu cette fin de soirée. Ou du moins, il avait imagine une autre personne dans le lit à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il était content ou mécontent du changement, pour l'instant il était entièrement, totalement confus._

_L'homme bougea, et il se raidit légèrement. Il était sensé dormir, raisonnablement tourné vers le mur. Il n'était pas sensé fantasmer sur ce corps tout proche, avec toute sa force tranquille et sa délicieuse odeur masculine et nonnonnonnonnon. Oh, God._

_- Hé._

_D'accord, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas dormir. Mais la nouvelle ne l'arrangeait vraiment pas._

_- Mmh? marmonna-t-il._

_- Comment, je veux dire, comment elle a pu faire… "ça" avec une femme?_

_Le jeune homme aimait vraiment son entraîneur. Non, c'était vrai, il était incroyablement gentil, grande gueule, viril, plein d'humour. Il était là quand il y avait un problème. Et lui-même était bien entendu entièrement prêt à lui rendre la pareille, simplement… c'était la 53ème fois qu'il posait cette question absolument stupide dans la soirée._

_Il se retourna et, dans la demi pénombre, planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme._

_- Monsieur… avec tout le respect que je vous dois, lâchez-moi le cul. Je suis gay et ce soir j'avais la parfaite intention de m'envoyer en l'air avec un adorable jeune homme récemment rencontré, alors si vous posez encore **une fois **cette question, je vous fous à la porte. Malgré toute l'estime que j'ai pour vous._

_Et il lui tourna le dos et renfouis sa tête dans l'oreiller, s'attendant sans trop de déception à ce que l'autre décampe. Mais l'homme fit simplement "Oh." et ne dit plus un mot._

_Il soupira."_

- Ca s'appelle être amoureux, lui expliqua Hermione.

Ron cligna des yeux.

- Je ne suis _pas_ amoureux! protesta-t-il.

- Laisse-moi reprendre ce que tu viens de me dire. Vous vous voyez tous les samedis depuis deux mois, tu lui as annoncé que tu ne pourrais pas le voir aujourd'hui à cause d'une de tes amies, il n'a émis aucune objection, et pourtant tu es certain qu'au plus profond de lui son petit cœur palpitait douloureusement et que s'il ne disait rien c'était pour ne pas t'embarrasser, et tu te sens dévorer par le remord et la honte et l'envie viscérale de le revoir, au point de te demander s'il sera bien là la semaine prochaine, et de commencer à te poser des questions sur la façon dont tu vas lui annoncer que tu n'es _pas_ un auteur sexy de romans pornos de 27 ans, et comment une fois qu'il t'auras pardonné tu pourras le présenter à tes parents, et si le mariage gay va bientôt être légalisé dans le monde sorcier, et s'il n'y aurait pas moyen d'adopter un enfant, et la race du chien que vous allez acheter pour vous tenir compagnie dans une jolie petite maison de campagne, où tu continuera à écrire tes romans pendant qu'il vaquera à ses occupations, quelles qu'elles soient?

Ron ouvrit la bouche. La referma. La rouvrit.

- J'ai pas dit la dernière part!

- Mais tu la pensais, affirma-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

- Oui, admit Ron.

- Et bien, ça s'appelle être amoureux.

- Oh. (Il resta un moment le regard dans le vide, puis s'agrippa à sa manche.) Et maintenant je fais quoaaa?

Elle se dégagea avec un soupir exaspéré.

- Tu réfléchit _intelligemment_ et tu trouves une manière de lui prouver à quel point tu tiens à lui et il te manque. Ca serait déjà pas mal.

Ron se gratta la tête.

- Je pourrais lui apporter des fleurs la prochaine fois? proposa-t-il.

Hermione lui jeta son livre à la figure.

- C'est la plus vieille et la plus pourrie des excuses, crétin! s'écria-t-elle, tandis que tous les occupants de la bibliothèque se tournaient vers eux. Les fleurs, ça s'offre quand on a l'âme parfaitement claire et qu'on veux être certain de ferrer son poisson, ajouta-t-elle dans un chuchotis furieux en l'entraînant dans le couloir. Non. Tu dois le prendre par surprise, lui montrer que tu était vraiment désolé de ne pas le voir aujourd'hui, que tu t'es fait chier comme un rat mort à cet anniversaire…

- C'est pas vrai, prononça Ron.

- Merci pour moi, fit-elle radoucie, mais là n'est pas le problème. Cherche dans ta petite tête, fit-elle en s'éloignant.

Ron se retrouva dans sa vieille salle de classe pourrie, ses parchemins étalés devant lui. Quelle merde c'était de devenir un adulte, songea-t-il. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Sebastian à ce moment précis. Peut-être voyait-il des amis, lui aussi, des amis de son âge et intelligents et amusants et certainement pas des adolescents vêtus d'un uniforme ridicule… Il regarda la plume qu'il tenait dans la main. Il avait désespérément envie de lui écrire, mais comme il était un abruti complet, il n'avait jamais songé à lui demander son adresse. Et lui écrire pour quoi, d'abord, pour se ridiculiser un peu plus? Est-ce que Sebastian était seulement réellement déçu à l'idée de ne pas passer la soirée avec lui? Il se prit la tête entre les mains; il en avait ras le cul.

Puis, comme il était amoureux, il écrivit quand même, en se disant qu'il était stupide d'espérer, mais en espérant tout de même.

oOo

_"Je suis désolé de ne pas être là._

_Je sais que c'est parfaitement stupide de t'écrire cette lettre parce que tu es certainement en train de faire autre chose de ta soirée. Tu es sans doute avec des amis, ou de la famille, et je vais essayer d'arriver en avance ici la semaine prochaine pour récupérer ce mot débile avant que tu ne mettes la main dessus._

_Mais c'est tout aussi stupidement que je vais continuer de l'écrire, parce que je pense que j'en ai moi-même besoin._

_Comme tu as déjà pu commencé à la constater, je ne suis pas du tout ce que les gens pourraient penser que je suis. Et cela va bien plus loin que le fait de n'avoir jusqu'ici jamais eu de relation avec personne, ou de ne même pas avoir réalisé auparavant que je pouvais être attiré par un homme. Les livres, tout ça, c'était une plaisanterie au départ, un plaisanterie qui s'est avérée bien payée. Non, ce que je suis terrifié de t'avouer, c'est que, pour des raisons diverses, je n'étais pas sous ma vraie apparence le jour où tu m'as rencontré – et, par conséquent, tous les samedis suivants. J'ai modifié mon âge et mon apparence pour cette séance de dédicaces, où je ne tenais pas à rencontrer certaines personnes._

_En commençant cette lettre, je ne voulais pas m'excuser, parce que mon intention n'était pas de te mentir ou quoi que ce soit. Mais j'ai envie de te revoir, et si cela peut jouer je te ferai toutes les excuses que tu veux. Peut-être que la semaine prochaine tu ne seras pas là, et que tu ne viendras plus. Peut-être que tu seras là, et je devrai te dire beaucoup de choses, que tu aies eu cette lettre ou pas. (Je dois avouer que je préfèrerais que tu l'aies eue, je ne me sens pas le courage de t'expliquer tout cela de vive voix.)_

_Je ne sais pas trop comment conclure._

_'Andrew' "_

Severus relut la lettre deux fois. Puis la posa soigneusement sur la table devant lui. Son cœur battait anormalement fort dans sa poitrine et dans ses tempes. Il avait envie de rire de l'ironie de la chose, il se sentait l'âme brisée que… 'Andrew' lui ait menti, il se sentait intensément soulagé de ne pas être le seul à lui avoir menti, et il avait stupidement peur que Sealloy – il se sentait mieux quand il l'appelait Sealloy, comme avant – soit en réalité vieux et n'ait une haleine souffreteuse. La simple idée lui retournait le cœur – il l'avait embrassé, après tout.

Il se força à inspirer profondément. Il avait lu la lettre – il aurait pu ne pas être là, mais il n'avait pas pu supporter l'idée de rester enfermé ce soir-là, comme avant. Et il ne se sentait pas capable – non, il n'avait pas _envie_ d'agir comme s'il ne l'avait pas lue. Donc il pouvait soit être là la semaine suivante, soit ne pas être là. Est-ce qu'il avait envie d'être là? Sealloy, sous sa fausse apparence, le regarderait avec embarras, et lui, que dirait-il? Sans doute la vérité, puisque Sealloy avait eu le courage et l'honnêteté d'en faire ainsi. Et ensuite? Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'ils se pardonneraient, se sauteraient dans les bras, et que leurs réelles apparences ne changeraient rien à ce qu'ils ressentaient. Les apparences changent toujours tout.

Peut-être pourraient-ils se mettre d'accord pour ne jamais se révéler à quoi ils ressemblaient vraiment, et commencer une toute autre vie, rêvassa-t-il. Lui-même ne s'en sentirait que peu lésé, et Sealloy semblait vouloir une certaine discrétion vis-à-vis de sa vie privée. Ils pourraient se trouver un coin tranquille… il soupira, plein de mépris envers lui-même. Depuis quand rêvait-il comme une adolescente?

Il laissa quelques piécettes sur la table, et quitta le pub. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire. Simplement qu'il serait là le samedi suivant.

A suivre.


	7. Que faire, que faire

Revoilà la suite, merci pour votre patience.

~oOoOoOo~

_Littérature_

Chapitre Sixième

Que faire, que faire.

~oOoOoOo~

_"- Hey._

_- Hey._

_Le journaliste leva les yeux vers lui, souriant légèrement._

_- Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, dit l'Attrapeur en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Mais un de mes amis avait vraiment besoin que je lui tienne compagnie._

_- Pas de problème. Il y a des fois où on n'a pas le choix, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton compréhensif._

_Le jeune sportif poussa intérieurement un long soupir de soulagement. Il avait craint que les choses ne se passent bien plus mal, que l'homme, qui possédait un caractère souvent agressif et une langue acérée, ne lui fasse des reproches, ne cherche à en savoir plus, ou mette carrément sa parole en doute. Mais Sebastian semblait comprendre la situation, et ne rien lui reprocher. Il se plongea une fois de plus dans la contemplation de son compagnon, de ses traits fins, de ses yeux sombres qui ne laissaient rien paraître, y chercha une infime trace d'agacement ou de désintérêt, mais n'y trouva qu'un confort tranquille._

_Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil comme pour l'interroger sur la raison de cette inspection, puis lui sourit."_

- Ca pue, songea Ron à haute voix. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que ça se passe comme ça.

Oh, non. Il serait plus probable que le journaliste, avec son sale caractère, l'envoie balader et ne le revoie jamais. Après s'être moqué ouvertement de son attachement puéril pour son entraîneur, qu'il devait avoir deviné dès le départ, vu qu'il était très intelligent.

Ou alors, le journaliste tenait déjà énormément au jeune joueur, mais Ron ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre pourquoi. Son héros n'était qu'un ado attardé, sirupeux, indécis, et irresponsable. Il le haïssait, décida-t-il, et d'abord, pourquoi le journaliste s'appelait-il à présent Sebastian ?

Ron laissa tomber sa tête sur le bois dur d'une des tables de la Tête de Chien. L'heure de leur rendez-vous habituel était dépassée depuis un quart d'heure, il savait que Sebastian avait eu sa lettre, et un sentiment terrible commençait lentement à lui tordre le cœur et lui soulever les boyaux. Il avait envie de vomir. Sebastian ne viendrait pas. Il ne le verrait plus jamais. Plus _jamais_. De toute son existence.

- Ce paragraphe m'a l'air cruellement raturé.

Ron bondit littéralement sur sa chaise, et faillit se mettre à pleurer en avisant Sebastian qui se tenait face à lui, l'air sérieux, mais amical.

- J'ai… j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, bredouilla-t-il. Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais je m'en veux vraiment, vraiment.

Le jeune homme s'assit de l'autre côté de la table, avec un petit sourire, et un sentiment encore plus glacé saisit Ron à l'estomac. Peut-être qu'il s'était _complètement_ gouré. Peut-être qu'il n'intéressait même pas Sebastian, qui ne voyait en lui qu'une connaissance agréable à fréquenter, mais sans grande importance. Peut-être que Sebastian n'en avait strictement rien à faire de lui.

Peut-être que Sebastian ne l'aimait pas.

Les paroles qui suivirent lui permirent de calmer sa panique.

- J'avoue que j'ai hésité, dit Sebastian d'une voix lente, comme s'il avait du mal à parler. Mais d'abord, je dois aussi te dire quelque chose… 'Andrew'. (Il eut un rictus ironique en prononçant le nom, mais sans agressivité.) Je ne m'appelle pas Sebastian et je ne suis pas, moi non plus sous mon apparence réelle.

Ron resta pétrifié, le temps que l'information se fraye un chemin jusqu'à ses petits neurones. Puis il inspira profondément.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

Sebastian hocha la tête. Ron cligna des yeux.

- J'ai bien envie d'éclater de rire, dit-il enfin, mais en même temps…

- Pour répondre à une partie des questions qui doivent se bousculer dans ta petite tête : non, je ne suis pas un vieux de 80 ans crachotant ; non, ce n'était pas un plan pour se moquer de toi ; oui, j'ai vraiment apprécié les samedis que nous avons passé ensemble ; et oui, il s'agit plutôt de circonstances bizarres qui m'ont amenées jusqu'ici.

- D'accord, dit Ron après réflexion.

- C'est assez comparable à ce que tu essayais de me dire dans ta lettre ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux.

- Je ne suis pas non plus un petit vieux de 80 ans crachotant, dit finalement Ron.

Ses paroles amenèrent un sourire sur les lèvres de Sebastian, qui se détendit visiblement.

- Tu me rassures.

- Et… et maintenant ?

Sebastian se passa une main sur le visage.

- Je ne pense pas que ça puisse marcher, dit-il finalement.

Ron se mordit les lèvres, retenant ses protestations. Il n'y croyait pas non plus. Même s'ils continuaient à se voir de cette façon, ils finiraient par arriver à un moment où leurs rencontres hebdomadaires ne leur suffiraient plus. Ou bien, ils apprendraient l'un sur l'autre des choses qu'ils ne tenaient pas à se révéler, chacun pour des raisons personnelles. Et si les raisons de Sebastian étaient aussi bonnes que les siennes, les choses risquaient de se terminer en belle dégringolade.

- Je suppose que non, admit-il enfin.

Il lut dans le regard de son compagnon qu'ils partageaient les mêmes pensées.

- On en reste là ?

- Oui.

Comme dans un cauchemar, Ron se vit sortir hors de l'auberge, se tourner une dernière fois vers celui qui était encore, pour quelques secondes, son premier amour, et l'embrasser. C'était un baiser mécanique, comme si leurs esprits s'étaient déjà résignés.

Puis Sebastian s'éloigna.

~oOo~

_"- Je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible._

_Le médecin saisit la main de son jeune patient, assis à côté de lui sur le rebord du lit._

_- Bien entendu, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le voudras chez moi. Je t'aiderai même pour le financement de tes études. Tu devrais tout de même prévenir tes parents que tu es ici. (Il fit un effort immense pour maintenir la fermeté de sa voix.) Mais je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée de… d'aller plus loin. Entre nous. Tu comprends ?_

_L'adolescent, les yeux rivés au sol, hocha légèrement la tête._

_- Je vais aller te chercher de quoi te changer._

_Il s'enfuit, avant que les deux grands yeux dorés suppliants ne le fassent changer d'avis."_

Et il avait parfaitement raison, songea Severus. Quand ça ne peut pas marcher, ça ne peut pas marcher. Et puis c'est tout.

Il reposa le roman, peu enclin à compatir aux malheurs des deux héros. Il ne compatissait déjà pas habituellement à ceux de ses contemporains, alors deux personnages fictifs… Il regarda autour de lui, désœuvré. Il avait une cinquantaine de copies à corriger…

- Oh, nom de dieu ! s'exclama son reflet. Tu as tiré la tronche toute la journée. Si tu es si triste, tu n'as qu'à changer d'avis !

Severus l'ignora.

- Regarde-toi ! continua le miroir. T'étais déjà pas joyeux à vivre, mais si à présent je dois me taper cette expression tous les matins, je préfère encore me suicider tout de suite.

Même ses meubles le laissaient tomber, songea Severus avec une certaine satisfaction dépressive.

- Et si tu te servais un verre ? suggéra le reflet d'un ton inquiet. Tu me fais vraiment peur, là.

- C'était destiné à finir comme ça dès le départ, dit finalement Severus.

- Oui, et tu le savais non ?

Il le savait. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal.

Il se sentait tout d'un coup très très vieux. Trop vieux pour recommencer quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi tu ne tentes tout de même pas le coup ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre en lui disant tout ?

Ce qui lui restait de dignité. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas certain de se remettre d'un dernier choc.

- Tu as raison, dit-il enfin en saisissant son manteau. Je vais aller boire un coup.

- J'ai toujours raison, lui cria le miroir. Je suis toi !

Ses pas le menèrent naturellement jusqu'à la Tête de Chien. Il y avait passé une dizaine d'après-midi paisibles et en bonne compagnie, mais c'était la première fois (depuis bien longtemps) qu'il y pénétrait sous sa vraie apparence, et le patron ne lui jeta pas plus d'un coup d'œil. (En y réfléchissant, c'était déjà le cas quand il était avec Andrew.)

Cette fois, il s'installa au comptoir, et entreprit de boire comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

~oOo~

_"- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, prononça pensivement l'entraîneur en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de lui. Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas le droit de juger. Et je m'excuse si je t'ai blessé… d'une façon ou d'une autre…_

_Le jeune Attrapeur lança un regard incrédule à l'homme, qui détourna le regard, comme embarrassé. Okay. Concrètement, l'homme sur qui il fantasmait depuis des mois venait de lui dire qu'il acceptait son homosexualité et voulait rester ami avec lui. Il aurait dû bondir de joie. Au lieu de ça, il ne ressenti qu'un grand soulagement et une envie de pleurer. Merlin, il se comportait vraiment comme une fille ces derniers temps._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il en souriant. Parfois, on ne se pose pas de question sur certains sujets, et quand on s'y retrouve brutalement confronté, on réagit de façon souvent de façon irréfléchie. Et puis, votre femme vient de vous quitter, vous ne devez pas vous sentir très joyeux._

_L'entraîneur eut l'air profondément soulagé, puis sourit à son tour._

_- En fait, dans un sens, je me sens plus… léger. Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne marchait plus trop bien entre elle et moi._

_Le jeune homme sentit ses oreilles se dresser._

_- Vous paraissiez très heureux, pourtant, dit-il d'une voix prudente._

_- C'était surtout pour les apparences. Je crois… je crois que je vais m'asseoir dessus, et essayer de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Ca doit bien faire 20 ans que je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous galant ! ajouta-t-il en riant._

_Oh._

_Oh._

_Une partie de l'esprit du joueur se mit immédiatement à réévaluer la situation tandis que l'autre se mettait à courir dans tous les sens en hurlant._

_- Est-ce que… (Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, le jeune homme vit son entraîneur se gratter la joue d'un air embarrassé.) Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose de particulier ce soir ? "_

Voilà, songea Ron. Le jeune joueur allait finir avec son entraineur, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Adieu les sombres journalistes mystérieux. Adieu les incertitudes et les pulls aux cols en V et les conversations passionnantes et ce regard sombre qui –

- OUAAAAAIIIIIIINNNH !

Assise à côté de lui sur l'herbe, Hermione lâcha son livre de surprise, puis se tourna vers lui.

- Ron ! Oh Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je l'aiiiiIIIIIIIIMMMMMEEEE ! beugla Ron en sanglotant à tout va.

- Oh, Ron, viens là…

Son amie le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête.

- Tu sais, dit-elle au bout d'un moment alors qu'il reniflait bruyamment, tu devrais peut-être au moins tenter le coup. Sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

- Mais… mais si je lui plais pas ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'intéresser chez un adolescent trop grand avec des tâches de rousseur ? Et si c'est lui qui me plaît pas ? S'il était moche, ou gros, ou que c'était un loup-garou ou un vampire ? Hein ?

- A ce qu'il paraît, dit distraitement Hermione, le sexe avec les vampires et les loups-garous est très bien.

- C'est pas ça le problème ! C'est que je me suis fait à la façon dont ses yeux brillent quand il parle, aux mouvements et à l'élégance de ses mains, et à son rictus ironique quand quelque chose l'amuse, et –

- Okay, ça suffit, je vais mourir de diabète, l'arrêta la jeune fille. Bon. Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne vas pas discrètement à la Tête de Chien, sous ta vraie apparence, et tu n'essaie pas de le repérer sous sa vraie apparence à lui ? D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il est toujours assis à la même table, seul, en train de bouquiner, non ? Il y a peut-être une chance pour qu'il y retourne mais sans se métamorphoser ?

Ron eut l'air horrifié.

- Je serais quelqu'un d'horrible de faire ça !

Hermione réfléchit un quart de seconde.

- Oui.

- D'accord, dit Ron.

~oOo~

_"L'adolescent se tournait et se retournait dans le grand lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Les draps étaient imprégnés de l'odeur du jeune médecin, qui lui avait abandonné sa chambre pour aller dormir dans le salon, en attendant qu'ils aient acheté un autre lit._

_Une preuve de plus de son extrême gentillesse à son égard… qui ne resterait que de la gentillesse. Rien de plus."_

- Oh, par Merlin, arrête de te torturer et va lui sauter dessus, grommela Severus en refermant le livre d'un geste sec.

Avec un grognement, il le glissa dans une de ses poches. La Tête de Chien n'était peut-être pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour lire ce genre d'ouvrage, surtout sous son aspect véritable.

- Un autre whisky ? proposa le tavernier.

Severus hocha la tête.

Il perçut du coin de l'œil quelqu'un s'installer sur le tabouret voisin. Prenant une gorgée de son verre, il lui jeta un coup d'œil distrait, et faillit recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Ronald Weasley lui rendit un regard peu amène.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demanda sèchement Severus.

Le mioche haussa un sourcil en apercevant les cinq verres alignés sur le comptoir.

- Sans doute comme vous. Et j'ai eu dix-sept ans il y a longtemps, alors fichez-moi la paix.

Et sur ces mots, il entreprit de rattraper Severus avec alacrité. Ce dernier haussa les épaules : après tout, tant que Weasley n'essayait pas de lui faire la conversation… Replongeant dans ses sombres pensées, il cessa de s'en préoccuper.

Pendant une heure, il resta donc là à siroter ses whiskies, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil vers la table où Sealloy et lui avaient coutume de s'installer, et qui restait imperturbablement inoccupée. De toute façon, si l'homme avait été là, il se serait mal vu l'aborder. Il soupira en réalisant qu'il serait sans doute resté là à le contempler comme une groupie énamourée. Ce qu'il était devenu. Il fallait vraiment qu'il envisage de se suicider.

A côté de lui, Weasley, passablement éméché, laissa échapper son verre qui se renversa sur le comptoir et ses genoux.

- Crotte, balbutia l'adolescent.

Severus, trop fatigué pour être de mauvaise humeur, lui tendit son mouchoir.

- Merci, dit le rouquin un peu surpris.

Severus marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Puis il remarqua, avec intérêt, que le regard de son élève semblait dériver vers la même table que celle qui l'intéressait. Avec toute l'expérience qu'il avait acquise en tant qu'espion Mangemort à plein temps, il observa attentivement le jeune homme, et il ne lui fallut que dix minutes pour conclure que Weasley était aussi obsédé par cette fichue table que lui-même.

Etrange.

Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool : Weasley avait également le béguin pour Sealloy. Il était même possible qu'il était été présent à plusieurs de leurs rencontres, même si Severus était trop occupé à bavarder avec l'écrivain pour le remarquer.

Le vieux maître des Potions sentit une – très – rare vague de commisération l'envahir.

- Encore un verre, demanda-t-il au tavernier. Et pour le jeune homme aussi.

Cette fois, ce fut un regard carrément méfiant que lui lança Weasley.

- Quoi ? aboya Severus. Si vous préférez payez vous-même, allez-y, je vous en prie.

Le garçon sembla réfléchir une fraction de seconde, puis décida de profiter de l'occasion.

- Non, ça va, merci, dit-il en saisissant son verre. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

- Sans doute comme vous, répliqua en reprenant ses paroles.

- Je suis venu me bourrer la tronche parce que j'ai le cœur brisé, débita le gamin.

_Exactement comme vous, alors_, songea Severus.

- Et vous comptez sur moi pour écouter tous vos malheurs ? demanda-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

- Ca dépend. Vous allez vous moquer de moi ?

- Sûrement.

- Ca me ferait peut-être du bien, dit pensivement Weasley.

Puis il s'écroula de son tabouret, ivre mort.

**A suivre.**


	8. Tombent barrières et écailles

Les quatres derniers chapitres arriveront sous peu, comptez deux à trois semaines.

~oOoOoOo~

_Littérature_

Chapitre Septième

Tombent barrières et écailles

~oOoOoOo~

_"- Tu sais, Ron, lui disait le journaliste qui ressemblait incroyablement à Sebastian, il va peut-être falloir que tu te décides._

_- Que je me décide à quoi ? balbutia Ron._

_- A choisir entre cet entraîneur et moi._

_- Mais je ne suis pas intéressé par l'entraîneur !_

_- C'est bien ce que je dis._

_Ron avait la sensation confuse que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond._

_- Parfois, il faut se décider, continuait le journaliste._

_- Mais…_

_- Il faut aussi savoir abandonner._

_- Je…_

_- Ou se battre._

_- Je ne…_

_- Ce qui est con, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais quand il faut faire quoi. Allez, réveille-toi maintenant."_

Ron ouvrit les yeux. Quel putain de rêve à la con.

Puis il poussa un cri de douleur, parce que sa tête pesait trois tonnes. Trois tonnes de clous.

- Ne bougez pas, Weasley.

Urgh. Il avait l'impression que Snape lui parlait.

Snape lui parlait, constata-t-il en levant légèrement les yeux.

- Où je suis ? coassa-t-il.

- Dans l'un des chambres de la Tête de Chien. J'ai envoyé une chouette à l'Ecole pour qu'ils vous renvoient une carriole. Vous avez intérêt à être à l'heure en cours demain. Ou plutôt tout à l'heure.

Snape s'était redressé et enfilait sa cape.

- Vous ne restez pas ? s'entendit chouiner Ron.

Après tout, Snape venait de s'occuper de lui après qu'il soit tombé rond comme une barrique. Il représentait la seule approximation de figure maternelle dans le coin.

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

- Besoin de quelqu'un pour vous tenir la main, Weasley ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- En fait, oui, dit Ron.

Snape cligna des yeux, semblant pris de court. Ron soutint fermement son regard. C'était amusant, Snape avait les mêmes yeux que Sebastian. Il n'avait jamais remarqué. Peut-être que parce que depuis sept années, il évitait au maximum de regarder Snape, en fait.

A sa grande surprise, le maître des potions honni saisit une chaise et s'installa à son chevet. Il ne lui prit quand même pas la main.

- Après tout, ça m'évitera de rentrer à pied, prononça-t-il.

Ron musela un sourire. Ben voyons.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, puis Snape posa sur lui un regard qui était étrangement curieux.

~oOo~

_"- Parfois, il faut cesser de se focaliser sur ce qui nous obsède, et s'intéresser à ce qui nous entoure, prononça gravement l'Auror à l'intention de son jeune collègue. Il arrive parfois qu'on découvre la solution là où on ne l'y attend pas."_

Severus se demanda pourquoi diable une citation de _Pas d'Aube pour les Aurors _lui venait à l'esprit. Bah. Sans doute parce que pour une rare fois, il était intrigué par l'état de bien-être de l'un de ses élèves. (Un intérêt qu'il avait passé sa carrière à éviter. Il avait déjà des Mangemorts à gérer.)

- Alors, dites-moi, Weasley, en quelle honneur cette beuverie mémorable ?

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard rond. Ah. Il avait oublié les difficultés de la communication intergénérationnelle. Ou peut-être, ajouta-t-il avec magnanimité, était-ce seulement la gueule de bois. Weasley ne pouvait pas être lent à ce point.

- Ah, oh ! dit finalement le rouquin. Hum. (Il lui jeta un regard méfiant. Oui, songea Severus, je suis en train d'être poli et vaguement compatissant. Non, je ne vous tends pas un piège. La guerre est terminée, vous vous rappelez ?) Des histoires d'adolescent, marmonna finalement Weasley.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Intelligent. Essayer de détourner la conversation en se faisant passer pour négligeable.

- Mais encore ? demanda-t-il en prenant malgré lui ce ton inquisiteur qui avait fait trembler plus d'un homme sous ses ordres.

Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas se servir de l'Endoloris, songea-t-il avec nostalgie.

Weasley déglutit.

- Des histoires de cœur, murmura-t-il.

- Mais encore ? répéta Severus. Vous comprenez, Weasley, que je ne peux ignorer une "histoire de cœur" qui vous pousse à terminer dans le caniveau au milieu de la nuit.

Et puis c'est amusant, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Mmh, je pense que les interrogatoires me manquent…

- Est-ce que cela à quelque chose à voir avec le comportement de Draco Malfoy ces derniers temps ?

- Non ! s'écria Weasley d'un ton presque effrayé. Enfin, pas tout à fait…

Severus se contenta de la fixer. Le jeune homme soupira puis continua.

- Non, c'est une histoire avec… quelqu'un d'autre…

- Qui n'est pas une jeune fille, je suppose, ajouta Severus qui n'était pas tombé de la dernière pluie. Du calme, Weasley, dit-il sèchement, je ne vais pas commencer à vous jeter des pierres. Et bien, ce jeune homme. Potter ?

- Oh Merlin non ! s'étrangla Weasley.

- Londubat ? Thomas ? Un Serpentard ? Zabini ?

- Non, articula Weasley qui ouvrait toujours de grands yeux. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de l'école.

Encore une fois nous sommes deux, songea Severus. Il se pencha, tout de même un peu intéressé, et continua d'un ton sec. La clé était de laisser penser qu'on avait l'avantage.

- Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ?

- A la dédicace d'Andrew Sealloy, balbutia le rouquin en rougissant.

Ah !

- Et il vous a laissé tomber ?

- C'était… compliqué.

- Mmmh.

Severus regarda longuement son élève qui baissait la tête, visiblement démoralisé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas accompli de bonne action ? Il cessa de compter à la vingtaine d'année et se repencha à nouveau vers le jeune homme trop grand qui semblait penser que sa vie arrivait à sa fin.

- Regardez-moi, Weasley. S'il ne voulait pas faire l'effort de continuer, prononça-t-il quand ce dernier obéit, c'est qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Et si vraiment vous pensez le contraire, allez lui courir après au lieu de pleurnicher.

Le jeune homme ouvrit toute grande la bouche, puis le fixa attentivement.

- Merci, monsieur… je suppose. Et…

- Quoi, Weasley ? demanda Severus qui saisissait déjà sa cape et se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Vous devriez peut-être suivre votre conseil avant de me le donner.

Severus lui jeta un regard menaçant qui, étrangement, ne sembla pas fonctionner.

- Ne soyez pas insolent, Weasley, dit-il avant de disparaître.

~oOo~

_"Le jeune homme boutonna lentement sa chemise devant le miroir. Il avait accepté. Il allait pour la première fois sortir avec son entraîneur, l'homme sur qui il fantasmait depuis des mois. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il vaguement démoralisé ?_

_Oublie ce journaliste, s'admonesta-t-il. Il t'a probablement déjà oublié après que tu lui aies posé un lapin. Pense à cette soirée. Pense à cet homme que tu avais toujours vu comme inaccessible, que tu n'osais pas approcher, mais que tu contemplais en silence. Pense à sa voix profonde, à ses grandes mains, pense que ce soir, peut-être…_

_Il se lança un sourire de pirate. Oh, oui, il se sentait déjà même beaucoup mieux. Il allait montrer à son entraîneur un côté de lui-même qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas… "_

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Ron, remarqua Hermione tandis qu'il griffonnait en tirant la langue.

- Oui, admit-il. (Il repensa à la conversation surréelle qu'il avait eue à l'aube.) Et tu ne devineras jamais qui a bien pu me remonter le moral.

Il resta coi malgré ses interrogations insistantes. Il y avait un risque qu'elle le prenne pour un fou, après tout. Et il y avait un risque pour qu'il le soit. Snape, se montrer compatissant et de bon conseil ? (A sa manière, certes, mais tout de même.) Il était entré dans une autre dimension.

Son amie se lassa et l'abandonna au pied de son arbre. Motivé, il continua son roman pendant près de deux heures, jusqu'à ce que la baisse de luminosité lui fasse plisser les yeux. Soupirant, il se releva et saisit ses affaires, décidé à retrouver sa salle de classe abandonnée préférée afin de continuer à avancer. Il pourrait peut-être même terminer son chapitre.

Tout de même, songeait-il en parcourant les couloirs tranquilles, il trouvait la présence de Snape dans l'auberge, et son comportement, pour le moins intrigants. Pour une partie de la population de l'Ecole, Snape n'était qu'une chose vaguement haïe hantant les cachots humides. Pour une autre, un sujet de cauchemars. Pour un cercle plus réduit, un ancien Mangemort qui s'était révélé défendre le bon côté, mais qu'on ne parvenait pas à apprécier pour autant. Hier au soir, Ron s'était pour la première fois fait la réflexion – en grande partie supportée par l'alcool – que le Maître des Potions avait peut-être une vie. Voir des problèmes personnels. Peut-être même – il frissonna – des problèmes _relationnels_.

Que lui avait-il dit à un moment ? "_Je suis venu me bourrer la tronche parce que j'ai le cœur brisé."_ Et Snape l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air, et même s'il n'avait rien dit, Ron aurait juré voir une lueur de compréhension déprimée passer dans ses yeux.

Snape était humain, réalisa-t-il, partagé entre l'effroi et le soulagement. Et bien, et bien. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette pensée lui fit chaud au cœur – il restait donc un peu de positif dans cette vallée de larmes – et il ressentit presque un élan de sympathie pour son professeur. Presque.

C'était tout de même surprenant qu'il soit venu à la Tête de Chien pour noyer son chagrin. Au cours de tous les samedis soirs que Ron avait passé dans ce lieu minable, il avait pu observer nombre de clients, désespérés ou pas, mais il n'y avait jamais aperçu l'ancien Mangemort. Pourtant, songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, il avait l'air de connaître les lieux puisqu'il avait même commandé le tord-boyau de derrière les fagots que fabriquait en douce le patron. Ron s'en souvenait distinctement : c'était une liqueur dont on se chuchotait le nom d'habitué à habitué. Sebastian lui en avait fait goûter pour la première fois quelques semaines auparavant, et Ron avait failli cracher du feu.

Peut-être y venait-il quand il était plus jeune…

Dans les tréfonds du cerveau de Ron, dans un recoin insoupçonné encore partiellement embrumé par la gueule de bois, là, cachées entre deux centres nerveux autrement importants, deux petites, minuscules synapses entrèrent timidement en contact.

Ron s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir. Puis il repartit en secouant la tête et en souriant.

Puis il s'arrêta net à nouveau. Quand il repartit, cette fois, il ne souriait plus.

Il se mit rapidement à courir en direction de la Salle des Portraits d'Elèves.

~oOo~

_"C'était sans doute pour le mieux, admit l'adolescent au plus profond de lui-même. Il leva vers le jeune médecin un regard qui se voulait courageux, et compréhensif._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il doucement. Je comprends parfaitement. (Il ajouta même avec un petit sourire :) Une association de défense des loups-garous m'a même contactée. Ils ont un travail à me proposer, et je vais rencontrer d'autres personnes… comme moi. (Planté devant lui, son sauveur l'observait d'un regard neutre.) Je vous remercie pour tout, docteur. Soyez certain que je n'oublierai pas tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous promets que je vivrai une vie qui en vaudra la peine ! (Il saisit son sac et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.) Au revoir, ajouta-t-il doucement._

_Aurait-il dû lui dire adieu ? Il espérait, malgré tout, qu'ils resteraient amis…_

_L'objet de ses pensées eut un geste dans sa direction, et ouvrit la bouche._

_- Bonne chance, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Bonne chance pour tout._

_L'adolescent hocha joyeusement la tête, et partit avant que l'autre ne puisse voir ses larmes."_

Severus renifla et essuya une poussière qui lui chatouillait le coin de l'œil. Ces deux abrutis avaient raison. Dans la vie, il faut parfois réaliser qu'on désire l'impossible, et en tirer son parti.

Il referma son livre avec un claquement. Il lui restait une trentaine de pages, mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas l'envie de les lire immédiatement. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, la situation était trop comparable avec la sienne.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu veux réellement laisser tomber ? demanda son miroir d'une vox incrédule.

_"Vous devriez peut-être suivre votre conseil avant de me le donner"_, lui avait lancé Weasley. Severus se détourna avec mauvaise humeur.

- Je suis trop vieux pour ces beaux élans d'optimisme, bougonna-t-il.

Voilà. Il allait tranquillement terminer sa petite vie, enseigner encore quelques années, prendre sa retraire, acheter une petite maison dans la Région des Lacs et cultiver un grand jardin d'herbes aromatiques. Tout ça, sans risquer de se faire tuer par un Mangemort ou un Auror totalement fou qui passerait par là. Ce n'était pas si mal.

- Mais Sealloy a menti aussi ! lança désespérément son reflet. Si ça se trouve, il a sensiblement ton âge, sensiblement ton heu… attrait physique, et sensiblement tes perspectives d'avenir !

- Lâche-moi, lança machinalement Severus.

Il aurait dû le savoir. Voilà où on en arrivait avec les histoires de cœur. Il en était devenu aussi pathétique qu'un… adolescent, il suffisait de voir Weasley ! Ironiquement, son histoire avait l'air de ressembler trait pour trait à la sienne.

Il saisit distraitement le trombinoscope des Septième Année qui traînait sur son bureau et, se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, commença à dessiner des moustaches aux Gryffondors. Il avait toujours trouvé ses élèves débordant d'hormones complètement ridicules. Il savait reconnaître une bonne leçon quand il en voyait une, et il devait admettre qu'il s'en était pris une en pleine tronche. Bizarrement, il n'était pas en colère contre lui-même ; seulement… triste.

Après tout, il n'était pas si différent de Weasley. Le côté injuste d'être humain, sans doute.

Tandis que son esprit continuait à monologuer sur ses malheurs existentiels, son regard accrocha l'une des photos, qu'il venait d'abondamment raturer. Dans un monde métaphorique, l'incarnation anthropomorphique de son regard balança alors un grand coup de coude dans le ventre de l'incarnation anthropomorphique de son esprit pour attirer son attention. Cette dernière se tut, se pencha sur la photo, et se mit à hurler.

A suivre.


	9. Le Retour du Fan

Note de l'Auteur :

Je me suis marrée à écrire les paragraphes en italique, cette fois =D

C'est tellement facile et amusant d'écrire de façon cliché ou même mauvaise !

~oOoOoOo~

_Littérature_

Chapitre Huitième

Le Retour du Fan

~oOoOoOo~

_"C'était impossible ! songea l'élève paniqué en parcourant les couloirs à toutes jambes. Son professeur honni ne pouvait pas être l'inconnu envoûtant qui faisait battre son cœur ! Comment avait-il pu le tromper à ce point ? (Bon, certes, il l'avait aussi trompé de son côté, mais quand même.) Et surtout, comment cet être haïssable avait-il pu se révéler à ce point plein de sensibilité et d'humour ? (Pas de bonté, tout de même.)_

_Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune homme courrait vers sa chambre, son îlot de tranquillité, où il pourrait s'enfouir dans son lit et tenter d'oublier… Coincé sous son bras, le livre de photographies qui avait tout révélé semblait le brûler au fer rouge. L'idée de le rencontrer au détour d'un couloir lui coupait le souffle, le faisait paniquer. Il – "_

… s'arrêta au milieu d'un escalier et sa colla un grande claque.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous à scénariser ma vie ?! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

Ron inspira un grand coup et tenta de se calmer. Bon, où en était-il ? Bon. Bon. Bon.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! hurla-t-il en repartant de plus belle.

Il songea brièvement à mettre Harry et Hermione au courant. Non. Il était de son devoir de les épargner, même si cela devait lui coûter sa santé mentale. Qui serait capable de comprendre ? Qui ne tomberait pas à la renverse, terrassé par l'horreur, à l'idée qu'il ait pu être – avec des circonstances atténuantes – attiré par Snape ? Qui –

Ses petits neurones, décidemment en forme, connectèrent deux autres synapses. Il repartit de plus belle dans la direction inverse.

- Maître ! s'exclama joyeusement Draco en le rejoignant dans e couloir, devant la porte des appartements de Serpentard où un petit millier de curieux se pressaient sans discrétion aucune.

Ron se demanda s'il était bien sensé de passer d'une situation totalement irréelle à une autre. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à un Draco sympathique.

Celui-ci se détourna un instant pour lancer un grondement sourd en direction des indiscrets, qui détalèrent. Ron se détendit.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda ensuite le blond.

Ron se retendit.

- Laisse-moi résumer. Snape, sous une fausse apparence, et toi, sous une fausse apparence, êtes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais vous saviez tous les deux que vous étiez sous une fausse apparence, et vous avez décidé d'en rester là.

- C'est à peu près ça, confirma Ron après un moment de réflexion marmonnante.

- Hum, dit Draco.

- Oui, hein, dit Ron en réalisant avec surprise que, quand le Serpentard n'essayait pas de le tuer ou de l'embrasser, il se sentait plutôt à l'aise avec lui.

- Et bien, comme on dit, la situation est difficile, mais pas compliquée : soit tu fais comme si de rien n'était et tu enterre soigneusement ce souvenir au fond de ta cervelle, soit tu te décides à admette que ton grand amour et Snape ne sont qu'une seule personne et tu vas lui parler.

Ron considéra les deux situations. Longuement. Soigneusement. Puis il demanda d'un ton pitoyable :

- Il n'y en a vraiment pas de troisième ?

Draco secoua la tête avec une expression, pour sa part, totalement _im_pitoyable. Ron resta silencieux.

- C'est con d'être un Gryffondor, hein ? demanda Draco. Il va falloir que tu y ailles.

~oOo~

_"Le professeur, les yeux fixés sur les flammes dansantes, s'interrogeait du plus profond de son âme. Il n'avait jamais pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation, et son cœur torturé résonnait comme un glas funèbre dans sa poitrine décharnée. Cette histoire ne pourrait que se terminer de façon tragique, il le savait, mais se trouvait malgré tout pris d'un espoir violent et dégénéré à l'idée que peut-être, peut-être… ?_

_Las ! Il le savait, il ne faisait que se leurrer, berçant ses illusions comme un enfant berce son jouet déchiré, et tandis – "_

- Mais tais-toi ! cria un Severus au bord de la crise de nerfs à son reflet qui déblatérait depuis maintenant un quart d'heure.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le reflet. Je pensais me mettre à l'écriture, moi aussi.

- Bonne idée. Une fois tes lecteurs suicidés, la Terre ne craindrait plus la surpopulation. De toute façon, tu n'as pas de mains pour écrire.

- Maiiis, murmura le reflet.

Severus cessa de tourner en rond et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il allait entamer une nouvelle séance de rumination quand on frappa à la porte. Son cœur sursauta d'espoir et –

- Chiotte ! jura-t-il avant de lancer un : Entrez !

A son grand soulagement, ce fut Draco qui apparut.

- Bonsoir, monsieur. Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Non, non. (Severus fit un vague geste de la main.) Que puis-je faire pour vous, M. Malfoy ?

- Je voulais discuter avec vous d'un sujet assez personnel, commença le blond en s'asseyant en face de lui. J'ai besoin de conseils.

Severus songea au Draco en larmes qui avait débarqué dans ses appartements quelques semaines plus tôt, beuglant son cœur brisé et son désespoir. Apparemment, il avait repris du poil de la bête, ou plutôt de la soie du Malfoy. Severus leva un œil méfiant vers son élève qui lui retourna un regard candide.

- Je vous écoute.

- Voilà. (Malfoy lissa soigneusement les plis de sa robe.) J'ai récemment réalisé que j'éprouvais davantage d'intérêt pour la gente masculine qu'il n'est généralement admis par votre société conventionnelle, monsieur. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Severus voyait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'était pas outre mesure surpris, non plus.

- Et ?

- Et je me demandais ce que je devais faire. Est-il préférable de le dissimuler, monsieur, quitte à finir ma vie seul et misérable au fin fond d'un… (Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui.)… manoir poussiéreux et sombre, ou devrais-je le crier à la face du monde avec fierté ?

Severus l'observa attentivement. Le visage de Malfoy était aussi blanc et pur qu'une avalanche fonçant droit sur un promeneur insouciant.

- Je suis un peu étonné que vous veniez me demander conseil, M. Malfoy.

- Et bien, après tout, vous êtes mon Directeur de Maison, répondit le jeune homme du tac au tac.

- Hum.

Severus capitula et décida de jouer au professeur concerné.

- C'est à vous de voir, M. Malfoy. Les choses ont certainement évolué (depuis mon époque, songea-t-il), mais vous venez d'une famille très traditionnelle et la révélation de cette inclinaison pourrait nuire à votre position sociale.

- Vous me conseillez de me cacher ? Vous pensez que je serai plus heureux de cette façon ?

Severus soupira intérieurement.

- Pas plus heureux, non. Mais vous éviterez le déshonneur et le rejet.

- Mmmmh… Mais l'idée commence tout de même à être acceptée, remarqua Draco. L'influence des Moldus, la diminution de l'influence des familles traditionalistes… On édite même des romans gays, à ce qu'il paraît.

- Il paraît, dit Severus d'un ton neutre.

- Il doit falloir un sacré courage pour se dresser comme ça face au monde, dit rêveusement le jeune homme. Mais après, quelle libération…

Severus tapota nerveusement des doigts sur son fauteuil.

- Et puis je n'ai _vraiment_ pas envie de terminer ma vie comme un vieillard aigri et esseulé, conclut le blond en se redressant avec détermination. Merci, monsieur. Je pense que j'ai pris ma décision.

Il adressa un signe de tête à un Severus muet, et quitta la pièce.

- Tu vois, remarqua le miroir. Même tes élèves sont plus courageux que toi. Et ne me sort pas que tu es trop vieux pour tout ça ! C'est justement parce que tu ne rajeunis pas, mon cher, qu'il va peut-être falloir te bouger les fesses.

~oOo~

_"Le jeune Auror prit son courage à deux mains, planta son regard dans celui, si bleu, de son supérieur, et parla._

_- Je ne vous considère plus seulement comme mon chef, Chef. Ni même comme mon ami. Je…_

_Il se tut et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant son cœur s'affoler._

_- Je…_

_Il n'eut pas à terminer son aveu. L'objet de son cœur s'était jeté sur lui et l'embrassait avec une ardeur qui les fit tous les deux basculer dans le fauteuil le plus proche."_

-Mmmmmh, dit Ron avant de saisir un autre volume.

_"Le Ministre s'avança vers lui, ses yeux sombres plongés dans les siens. Le jeune secrétaire sentit sa bouche se dessécher. Il était si grand. Depuis le premier jour, il avait été impressionné par sa stature imposante. Ses mains, longues, fortes et fines, se levèrent… Il rentra la tête dans les épaules, mais au lieu du coup qu'il attendait, il sentit simplement une caresse sur sa joue._

_- Espèce d'idiot, prononça presque tendrement l'homme. Tu n'étais pas obligé de te porter responsable pour toute cette affaire catastrophique._

_- Votre réputation en dépendait, prononça faiblement le jeune homme._

_Merlin, il allait tomber dans les pommes._

_- Seulement ma réputation ? chuchota l'homme en approchant son visage du sien._

_- Hum…_

_- Ce serait dommage, murmura le Ministre dans un souffle, leurs bouches séparées par quelques faibles centimètres. J'avais espéré autre chose…_

_Les quelques instants qui suivirent laissèrent un souvenir confus au jeune homme, mais il se retrouva soudain perché sur le grand bureau ministériel, embrassant l'homme le plus influant du monde sorcier à pleine bouche."_

- Mmmmmmh, répéta Ron en reposant le livre et en se laissant aller contre son oreiller.

Les choses paraissaient tellement simples dans les romans… D'un autre côté, il avait déjà embrassé Snape. Enfin, Sebastian. Avait-il en vie d'embrasser Snape ? Non. Pas vraiment. avait-il envie d'embrasser Snape en sachant qu'il était Sebastian ?

…

- J'ai mal au crâne, gémit Ron.

- Ca t'apprendra à tomber amoureux d'un inconnu mystérieux, répondit distraitement Harry dans le lit d'à côté, occupé à réviser ses sortilèges.

Ron soupesa l'idée de le mettre au courant. Non, décida-t-il. Harry serait définitivement partial. Il ne l'en blâmait pas. Mais il voulait réfléchir sans être influencé.

- Ecoute, soupira Harry en reposant finalement ses cours, qui que soit ce type, ça vaut peut-être le coup de lui reparler une dernière fois pour voir si, lui aussi, il ne regrette rien, non ?

- Qui qu'il puisse être ? demanda lentement Ron.

- Il t'a confirmé ne pas être un vieillard lubrique. (Il ne lui avait pas confirmé pour le côté lubrique, songea Ron. Mais passons.) Au pire, il est très moche. Bon. Tu n'es pas un canon non plus…

- Merci, Harry.

- … et si ça se trouve, il ne voudra pas de toi non plus. Bref, ça a beaucoup de chances de foirer. Mais au moins, tu ne regretteras rien. Hé, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ça pourrait même être une fille qui aurait rusé pour pouvoir t'approcher ?

- Je ne pense pas, non, marmonna Ron.

- Dans tous les cas, tu n'as rien à perdre, conclut Harry. Sauf ton pucelage.

Ron lui balança son oreiller à la tête.

Puis il le leva, enfila ses pantoufles, et prétendit aller faire un tour.

~oOo~

_"- Espèce d'idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller te fourrer dans une situation pareille ?!_

_Le jeune journaliste soupira intérieurement. Il s'attendait à l'engueulade, certes, mais il commençait à se lasser. Derrière la porte du bureau, le reste de l'équipe devait encore plaisanter sur leurs innombrables "discussions animées". Mais se faire passer un savon par son éditeur en chef n'avait plus la même saveur qu'auparavant, et il savait bien pourquoi. Son attention ne lui suffisait plus, il voulait plus. Il voulait ces mains puissantes sur lui, il voulait cette bouche vociférante sur son corps…_

_- Tu m'écoutes ? Ne me refait jamais un coup pareil !_

_- Oui, oui, acquiesça vaguement le jeune homme._

_A sa grande surprise, il fut brutalement saisi par les cheveux._

_- Je ne plaisante pas, gronda sourdement l'éditeur. Encore un coup pareil, et je te vire !_

_Pour le coup, il perdit son flegme légendaire._

_- Quoi ?! Je suis le meilleur, et vous le savez !_

_- Meilleur ou pas, je ne veux pas d'un homme qui met sa vie en danger pour un scoop !_

_- Comme si vous n'aviez pas fait la même chose tout au long de votre carrière !_

_- Fait ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais, lui répondit l'homme avec un aplomb absolu. (Il le relâcha et se détourna, désintéressé.) Va-t-en. Et soit sage._

_Le journaliste bondit et le frappa de toutes ses forces. S'il ne pouvait le toucher comme il le désirait, songea un partie de son esprit, il pouvait au moins lui mettre une raclée._

_Un bref chaos s'ensuivit, avant qu'il ne se retrouve plaqué au sol par au moins 80 kilos de muscle solide. Il ouvrit la bouche pour insulter son supérieur, mais poussa à la place un piaillement peu digne en sentant une main se poser sur son entrejambe. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui le regardait avec la même intensité que d'habitude, mais une intensité que, tout d'un coup, il interpréta différemment._

_- J'avais bien résisté jusque là, murmura l'homme, comme pour lui-même, avant de se pencher et de lui rouler le palot de sa vie."_

Severus contempla pensivement le livre, avant de le rejeter de côté. Aucune utilité.

Il y avait tout de même un schéma récurrent dans les œuvres de Sealloy, enfin, de Weasley, songea-t-il. Le héros était toujours plus jeune que l'homme qu'il convoitait, qui se trouvait souvent être son supérieur.

- Peut-être que Weasley a un petit faible pour ce genre de situation ? remarqua son reflet. Ca pourrait _carrément_ tourner à ton avantage.

- Je ne suis certainement pas constitué de 80 kilos de muscle solide, répondit sèchement Severus.

Malgré tout, c'était vrai.

- Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe réellement avec Weasley ? enchaîna son miroir avec, pour une fois, un peu de sérieux.

- Bonne question, murmura Severus.

"_Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de terminer ma vie comme un vieillard aigri et esseulé_." Hum. Severus avait toujours envisagé de terminer sa vie comme un vieillard esseulé. (Aigri, il l'était déjà depuis longtemps.) Mais tout d'un coup, l'idée l'enchantait moins.

- Tu sais, tu devrais au moins en reparler avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour ne rien regretter plus tard.

Severus allait clouer le bec à l'impudent reflet quand on frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez ! aboya-t-il d'un ton peu aimable.

Ronald Weasley apparut par la porte entrebâillée.

A suivre.


	10. Confrontation

~oOoOoOo~

_Littérature_

Chapitre Neuvième

Confrontation

~oOoOoOo~

- Bonsoir monsieur, dit Ron parce que ça lui semblait, après réflexion, une bonne façon de débuter une conversation.

- Bonsoir Weasley. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? répondit sèchement Snape.

Il ne l'avait déjà pas mis à la porte. Un bon point.

Ron fit quelques pas à l'intérieur du bureau en se posant la question qui le taraudait depuis des heures : il avait réalisé que l'homme était en fait Sebastian, certes, mais Snape avait-il pris conscience qu'il était lui-même Sealloy.

- Asseyez-vous, lui intima l'homme avec mauvaise grâce.

- Merci, marmonna Ron en s'exécutant.

Un silence mal à l'aise s'en suivit.

- Humm… je voulais vous reparler d'hier, commença le jeune homme.

- Je m'en doute.

- Humm…

Ron se tortilla sur sa chaise, saisit le regard exaspéré de Snape, et s'immobilisa.

Bon.

Bon.

Ah. Oui, il pourrait commencer comme ça…

- Je suis Andrew Sealloy, dit-il tout de go.

Snape ne cilla pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

- L'auteur de romans gays, précisa Ron.

- Je sais qui est Andrew Sealloy, le coupa Snape.

Hum. Bon.

- Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, continua Ron, enhardi, ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais crier sur les toits cette année, et j'ai dû me déguiser pour participer à des séances de dédicaces et tout.

Snape ne pipa mot, se contentant de le dévisager fixement.

- Au cours de ces dédicaces, j'ai, heu, rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup. Mais après il, enfin je – rha la vache, c'est super-compliqué.

Snape soupira et se massa les yeux.

- Je pense qu'on peut cesser de tourner autour du pot, Weasley.

_"Le jeune homme regarda son entraîneur à travers un regard plein de larmes. A peine deux semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et les choses commençaient déjà à se dégrader._

_- Je suis désolé, dit l'homme. Je ne peux simplement pas._

_Oh, ça, il avait remarqué. Interdiction de se montrer ensemble en public, interdiction d'en parler à qui que ce soit, interdiction de venir trop souvent l'un chez l'autre… Ce n'était pas ce que voulait l'Attrapeur._

_- Peut-être que nous ne sommes simplement pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être que nous sommes différents._

_C'était possible. Le jeune homme hésitait entre la résignation raisonnable, et la colère que l'autre n'ait même pas essayé."_

~oOo~

Le jeune homme posa sur lui des yeux pensifs.

- Donc vous êtes bien Sebastian, alors ?

- Oui, dit Severus.

Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'autre à répondre.

- Ah, dit Weasley.

Il resta ensuite silencieux. Severus resta silencieux. Il n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de se lancer dans une conversation débridée sur le pourquoi, le comment et le parce que.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Weasley qui, lui, semblait décidé à parler du ensuite.

- Maintenant quoi ? demanda Severus d'une voix sarcastique. Allez-vous proposer que nous nous retrouvions comme auparavant. Pourquoi faire ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Le côté romantique et maintenant fichu de l'affaire mis à part, j'aimais bien discuter avec vous, murmura-t-il.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Weasley.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, monsieur.

Severus ne sa fâcha pas, même s'il aurait pu.

- Weasley. La situation a complètement changé. Discuter sur quoi ? Vous savez que je ne suis que votre vieux professeur de Potions. Je sais que vous n'êtes que mon élève le plus inapte et, franchement, pas le plus aimé.

Le jeune homme fit la grimace. Severus continua, impitoyable.

- La situation était intéressante parce qu'elle était équilibrée et que nous avons choisi d'ignorer un moment qu'elle n'avait aucun avenir possible. Maintenant, nous nous sommes pris cette charmante réalisation en pleine face. N'essayez pas de maintenir debout quelque chose qui n'a même jamais été construit.

Weasley soupira.

- Je sais. Je ne vous propose pas de venir emménager avec moi dans une charmante chaumière, je me disais donc que nous pourrions essayer d'être, hum, amis.

_"Surpris d'un appel si tardif, le jeune garçon s'approcha de la cheminée. La vision du visage du jeune médecin, les yeux brillants et décidés, le laissa sans voix._

_- Tim… commença ce dernier._

_Il hésita, se mordit les lèvres._

_- Tim, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas en rester là… Je tiens vraiment à toi, je ne veux pas te voir disparaître._

_Le loup-garou sentit son cœur, qu'il avait cru mort depuis bien longtemps, se remettre à battre._

_- Que… hum… que proposez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton où perçait un espoir timide._

_- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour, et bien, quelque chose de vraiment sérieux, dit le médecin en détournant le regard, mais nous pourrions au moins nous voir, aller manger quelque part…_

_Tim sentit un grand sourire naître sur ses lèvres._

_- J'en serait ravi, dit-il doucement."_

~oOo~

Ca y est, il l'avait dit.

- Ou au moins des connaissances qui se respectent, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant les veines du front de Snape trembloter.

L'homme ne dit rien. Ron se demanda s'il ne s'était pas surestimé : peut-être qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun, aucun intérêt pour lui, après tout.

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda finalement Snape.

Ron réfléchit.

- Je ne sais pas. Ca se fait. Je vous aime bien, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- Fantastique, commenta-t-il d'une voix blessante.

Quelque chose en Ron lâcha.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que vous êtes soit un paresseux, soit un lâche. Je penche plutôt pour la deuxième solution.

Snape lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Je ne vous permets pas, Weasley.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A ce que je vous tombe dans les bras en larmoyant ? continua l'homme.

- Non, répliqua Ron en se forçant à garder son calme. Mais à ce que vous reconnaissiez que nous avons passé des soirées amusantes, et que vous m'aimez bien, vous aussi.

Snape resta longtemps silencieux, puis soupira.

_"Il y avait une demi-heure qu'il lui criait dessus comme du poisson pourri, devant le reste de l'équipe. Pour une erreur de jeu totalement sans importance, qu'il n'avait même pas commise. Une demi-heure que l'engueulade se prolongeait, sans qu'il sache vraiment quelle part de peur, de honte, de vraie colère entrait dans le discours de l'homme qui l'avait fait fantasmer pendant des mois._

_La réalité était parfois bien moins intéressante que la fiction._

_- Ca suffit, dit-il en posant son balai à terre. Je démissionne._

_Son amant honteux s'arrêta net._

_- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton médusé._

_- Je démissionne, répéta le jeune homme en partant vers les vestiaires, commençant déjà à se déshabiller._

_- Mais… reviens ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ?! rugit l'homme._

_Toute l'équipe leur emboîta le pas, morte de curiosité._

_- Je mets fin à une situation pourrie, dit le jeune Attrapeur._

_- Oh, et de quel droit ? Pour qui tu te prends ?_

_Le ton était clairement insultant. Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna, le regard froid._

_- Pour qui je me prends ? Peut-être le mec que vous baisez depuis deux semaines, bien que vous ayez trop honte de le dire ?_

_Il vit du coin de l'œil ses coéquipiers ouvrirent de grands yeux, et pour certains, sourire légèrement._

_- Oh, mais ça ne se fait pas de coucher avec un homme, mmh ? Alors vous vous défoulez sur moi ? Et ben j'en ai marre. Je me casse. Gros con._

_Il repartit vers les vestiaires, et cette fois personne ne le suivit. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, et se sentait incroyablement plus léger."_

~oOo~

- C'est exact, dit-il.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Le visage de Weasley s'illumina comme un stupide sapin de Noël.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, dit joyeusement le jeune homme en posant ses mains sur ses accoudoirs. Je ne suis pas définitivement stupide, vous savez. Je ne vais pas vous proposer d'aller dîner ou quoi que ce soit.

- Alors pourquoi ? demanda Severus un peu perdu.

- Parce que c'aurait été trop bête. (Le jeune homme se leva.) Dans un mois, après les NEWTs, je pars faire le tour du monde avec Harry. Je pourrai vous écrire ?

Severus hocha la tête, se levant à son tour.

- Vous savez, dit son élève sur le pas de la porte, les choses n'ont pas forcément à être compliquées.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas léger.

Severus resta un instant à fixer la porte.

- C'est quand même vachement satisfaisant, prononça son miroir, de voir ses élèves devenir des adultes. Ca fout un peu la honte, par contre, non ?

- Oh, la ferme, dit machinalement Severus.

Mais il se sentait carrément impressionné. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, vaguement joyeux.

Les choses n'avaient pas forcément à être compliquées.

_"Edward émergea timidement de la cheminée. Face à lui, les bras le long du corps, son jeune loup-garou l'observait d'un air hésitant._

_- Je suis tellement désolé, murmura le jeune médecin._

_L'adolescent – non, il était presque un jeune homme, à présent – rougit et sourit légèrement. Edward sentit que sa résolution de progresser doucement ne durerait pas longtemps. Sa famille bien-pensante allait le tuer. Il allait leur ramener un gendre, et non pas une bru, et un loup-garou qui plus était._

_- Etes-vous certain que… ? commença Tim._

_Edward avait déjà fait trois pas et l'avait saisi dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés, le cœur battant. Puis Edward s'écarta et effleura la joue du jeune homme._

_- Mais je ne… enfin nous ne pourrons pas… balbutia ce dernier._

_Ah. Il allait être temps de lui parler de la découverte qu'il avait faite en visitant un hôpital moldu. Un pratique petit objet appelé préservatif…_

_The End."_

A suivre.


	11. Epilogue

~oOoOoOo~

_Littérature_

Epilogue

~oOoOoOo~

_"Le journaliste se racla la gorge, et Jeremy l'observa avec curiosité : le jeune homme, d'habitude si calme et si maître de lui, semblait hésitant et embarrassé._

_- Désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, commença-t-il d'un ton qu'il tentait de rendre désinvolte._

_- Pas de problèmes, dit aimablement Jeremy. Pendant que j'y suis, je voudrais enfin m'excuser pour le lapin de la dernière fois._

_- Mmh ? Oh, ce n'est rien._

_°Dans ce cas tu aurais peut-être pu éviter de partir du jour au lendemain sans me donner de nouvelles !° hurla la voix intérieure du jeune Attrapeur. Mais il se retint et continua à sourire._

_- Comment s'est passé ton reportage ? demanda-t-il d'une voix polie._

_°Qui a duré deux mois pendant lesquels je te croyais mort !°_

_- Oh, plutôt bien… Et toi, heu… J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec ton entraîneur ? (Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se revoyaient, un grand sourire ironique éclaira son visage, et Jeremy se sentit rassuré.) En fait, j'ai plutôt entendu dire que tu avais une relation scandaleuse avec ton entraîneur, que tu avais ruiné son couple et traîné sa réputation dans la boue avant de lui briser le cœur._

_- Les journaux ont un peu exagéré, marmonna Jeremy._

_- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda doucement Benedict._

_Jeremy sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il était le premier, à part ses parents, à lui avoir posé la question plutôt que lui demander ce qui s'était vraiment passé._

_- Maintenant oui, dit-il avec un petit sourire._

_Il y eut à nouveau un silence embarrassé et embarrassant._

_- Le mois prochain… commença Benedict. (Il hésita un instant, et ses yeux sombres se posèrent pensivement sur le visage de son interlocuteur.) Le mois prochain, je pars faire un reportage dans le monde entier sur les plus grands Attrapeurs du XXème siècle. Est-ce que… est-ce que ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? Maintenant que tu es au chômage et que ta réputation a autant de valeur qu'une sardine à une convention de végétariens, je me disais que tu devais avoir du temps à perdre et, qui sait, je pourrais même parvenir à te faire embaucher par mon magazine…_

_Jeremy lui sauta dessus, le renversa sur la table et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ou plutôt, étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient au centre d'une terrasse bondée, il envisagea de le faire, mais décida plutôt de saisir la main de Benedict et de lui adresser un grand sourire._

_- J'en serais ravi, dit-il sérieusement._

_Il observa le jeune homme se détendre visiblement, puis lui jeter un regard spéculatif. Son sourire se fit plus carnassier._

_- Ca te dirait de venir prendre un café chez moi ? proposa-t-il._

_Leurs yeux se posèrent sur les deux tasses vides qui traînaient sur la table, puis Benedict serra sa main._

_- J'en serais ravi, répondit-il avec un grand sérieux et des yeux pétillants._

_Deux heures plus tard, allongés sur le lit de Benedict – Jeremy avait finalement refusé qu'ils aillent chez lui, dans cet appartement où il gardait de si mauvais souvenirs de sa dernière relation – ils tentaient de reprendre vainement leur souffle._

_L'ancien Attrapeur enfouit son visage dans un des oreillers malmenés. Il n'était pas prude, mais la façon dont ils venaient de… c'avait été…_

_Une main élégante se posa et remonta amoureusement le long de son mollet. Benedict déposa un baiser au creux de son genou._

_- Tu es toujours d'accord pour m'accompagner faire ce reportage ? demanda-t-il._

_Il était doué. Jeremy faillit manquer la légère inquiétude dans sa voix._

_- Je ne sais pas… commença-t-il légèrement. (La main se crispa légèrement.) Je veux dire, tout dépend de la compensation que j'aurais en échange…_

_- Oh, fit Benedict d'un ton neutre._

_- Ca m'étonnerait que ton magazine accepte de m'employer du jour au lendemain, continua Jeremy en agitant légèrement les orteils. Il va falloir que j'y trouve d'autres intérêts, peut-être en nature._

_- Oh, répéta Benedict, mais sur un ton complètement différent._

_La main reprit son ascension, le long de sa cuisse._

_- Quel genre d'intérêts ?_

_- Que proposes-tu ?_

_- Et bien, il y a toujours la satisfaction de pouvoir rencontrer de grands joueurs de Quidditch, proposa le jeune journaliste en caressant sa hanche._

_- Certes, admit Jeremy en frottant sa joue contre l'oreiller._

_- Et je pense tout de même que le magazine te paiera les frais de voyage…_

_Des doigts pétrissaient à présent ses fesses d'une manière plus qu'agréable._

_- C'est un avantage, concéda Jeremy d'une voix un peu plus étranglée._

_- Quoi d'autre ? Tu pourrais peut-être même te faire inviter à des entraînements dans les plus grandes équipes…_

_Des lèvres se posèrent juste au creux du pli de sa cuisse._

_- … loger dans les plus grands hôtels…_

_La liste s'interrompit le temps d'un mordillement._

_- … te créer des contacts dans le milieu…_

_Des doigts progressèrent entre ses fesses, les écartèrent doucement._

_- … sans compter des nuits entières de sexe fabuleux, conclut Benedict avant d'assigner sa langue à une autre occupation._

_Jeremy ne répondit pas, il en était bien incapable tandis que des vagues de plaisir parcourraient son corps. Il songea cependant, tandis que la bouche de son nouvel amant le quittait pour se retrouver aussitôt remplacée par ses doigts, qu'il pourrait peut-être s'accommoder de ces maigres compensations._

_The End"_

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, Severus reposa son livre avec un énorme sourire. Parfois, il était bon de se sentir l'âme d'une midinette. Ses yeux et ses doigts parcoururent pensivement le quatrième de couverture, s'attardant sur le titre et la date de publication : "Vol au-dessus d'un nid de Vifs d'Or, 2013."

En-dessous, le visage souriant de Ronald Weasley s'affichait dans toute sa splendeur. Un visage à présent presque identique à celui d'Andrew Sealloy, à l'exception des cheveux roux.

- Il en aura mis du temps à le terminer, bougonna derrière lui le miroir.

C'était vrai. L'interruption abrupte de la parution des œuvres de Sealloy avait jeté la désolation parmi ses fans. Pendant au moins quelques mois. Jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux auteurs talentueux, décomplexés par le succès du jeune homme, ne se lancent à leur tour dans l'aventure. Severus avait entendu dire que Seamus Finnigan avait beaucoup de succès.

Severus lui-même avait été déçu. Puis il avait reçu la première lettre de Weasley. Elle commençait par "_Cher Professeur Snape_" et ne contenait que quelques mots lui décrivant l'essentiel. Visiblement, son tour du monde en compagnie de Potter se passait bien. Ils avaient réussi à survivre au moins deux mois, avait remarqué Severus. Il avait répondu par une courte missive courtoise.

La deuxième lettre, un mois plus tard, avait été plus détaillée, et contenait à sa grande surprise la description de quelques ingrédients rares vendus au fin fond des montagnes du Vietnam. Weasley lui avait même proposé de lui en faire parvenir quelques uns. Severus lui avait envoyé son accord, en précisant de laisser de côté tout ce qui était explosible.

Rapidement, ils s'étaient mis à échanger une correspondance régulière. Severus n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, mais il avait retrouvé avec plaisir les remarques pertinentes et les observations moqueuses de Sealloy. Il lui arrivait de lui envoyer des articles de presse et des critiques sur ses romans, en échange de descriptions de potions obscures.

Puis, après deux ans, Weasley était revenu. Et il lui avait rendu visite. Sans l'avoir prévenu. Rétrospectivement, Severus devait admettre qu'il avait eu raison. Eut-il été prévenu, il se serait enfui lâchement au plus profond des landes écossaises plutôt que de le rencontrer.

Mais Weasley s'était pointé un beau jour, avec un grand sourire un peu nerveux, et, deux secondes après avoir levé les yeux sur lui, Severus avait senti son pauvre cœur se fissurer une fois de plus. Il était complètement foutu.

- Vous avez bonne mine, avait prononcé Weasley d'un ton hésitant.

Severus s'était demandé comment il avait bien pu être un jour aveugle au fait que Weasley et Sealloy n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. (La couleur de cheveux, sans doute.) En deux ans, son ancien élève avait encore grandi, s'était épaissi, et surtout avait perdu toute trace de sa maladresse.

- Vous avez également l'air en forme, Weasley, avait-il répondu d'un ton neutre.

Le jeune homme lui avait offert un autre de ses sourires, puis avait déposé un sac rempli à craquer sur la table.

- Je vous ai apporté quelques souvenirs.

Haussant un sourcil, Severus avait rapidement inspecté les trésors qui avaient été déposés à ses pieds : plantes rares, organes séchés, décoctions légendaires.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que tout cela représente ? avait-il demandé, réellement impressionné.

- Pas du tout, avait sincèrement dit le jeune homme. J'ai toujours été nul en Potions.

Cette fois, Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Les yeux de Weasley s'étaient écarquillés, et ensuite…

~oOo~

Ron déposa le sac de courses sur la table, et jeta un regard curieux à son amant qui fixait le vide, les lèvres légèrement incurvées.

- Severus ?

L'homme sursauta et rattrapa in extremis le livre qui glissait de ses genoux. Ron s'approcha en se débarrassant de sa veste.

- Oh, tu l'as déjà terminé ? demanda-t-il en apercevant la couverture. Est-ce que tu étais en train de fantasmer sur les deux héros dans le dernier chapitre ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton taquin.

- Non, répondit dignement Severus.

Puis il lui jeta un regard étrange.

Au bout de deux ans de vie commune, Ron commençait à s'habituer à ses regards étranges. Il avait découvert qu'ils préludaient généralement à une petite heure très intéressante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger en s'asseyant aux pieds de son compagnon et en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Ses tempes commençaient vraiment à grisonner, nota-t-il avec amusement. Il savait que Severus détestait ça mais avait trop de fierté pour les teindre. Pour sa part, il lui trouvait un air distingué. Et il y avait toujours ces yeux noirs insondables, mais qui parfois se mettaient à pétiller malgré lui… Merlin, comment n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement entre Snape et Sebastian ? (Sans doute parce qu'il avait toujours évité de regarder Snape durant sa scolarité, sauf en cas de nécessité.)

- Rien du tout, répondit Severus d'un ton serein en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, à la base de son crâne, juste à l'endroit qui lui arrachaient des frissons. Bon. Où en es-tu de ton ouvrage suivant ?

- Hé, s'indigna Ron. Je viens à peine de rentrer de cette tournée de dédicaces. J'ai du mal à trouver une idée, ajouta-t-il d'un penaud.

- Et si… commença Severus avec une lueur pensive dans le regard.

- Non. Pas de romance entre élève et professeur, le coupa Ron tout net. Honnêtement, c'est tellement cliché.

Fin.

Ou presque.

(Remerciez ma sœur pour l'épilogue alternatif qui va suivre =D)


	12. Epilogue de l'Epilogue

~oOoOoOo~

_Littérature_

Epilogue de l'épilogue

~oOoOoOo~

Dans un univers alternatif…

_"Mais Weasley, tout simplement, se pointa un beau jour, avec un grand sourire un peu nerveux, et, deux secondes après avoir levé les yeux sur lui, Severus sentit son pauvre cœur se fissurer une fois de plus. Il était complètement foutu._

_- Vous avez bonne mine, prononça Weasley d'un ton hésitant._

_Severus se demanda distraitement comme il avait bien pu, un jour, être aveugle au fait que Weasley et Sealloy n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. (La couleur des cheveux, sans doute.) En deux ans, son ancien élève avait encore grandi, s'était épaissi, et surtout avait perdu toute trace de sa maladresse. Severus n'avait soudain qu'une envie, l'embrasser comme il l'avait embrassé autrefois, et le toucher partout._

_Il se reprit._

_- Vous avez également l'air en forme, Weasley, répondit-il d'un ton neutre._

_Le jeune homme lui offrit un autre de ses sourires, puis déposa un sac rempli à craquer sur la table._

_- Je vous ai rapporté quelques souvenirs._

_Haussant les sourcils, Severus s'approcha et passa rapidement en revue les différents trésors déposés à ses pieds : minéraux scintillants, parties d'animaux mythiques, plantes inaccessibles. Il fut impressionné._

_- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que tout cela représente ? demanda-t-il, oubliant un instant son cœur palpitant._

_- Pas du tout, répondit joyeusement le jeune homme. J'ai toujours été nul en Potions._

_Cette fois, Severus ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. C'était vrai. Il en était venu à apprécier l'un de ses élèves, qui plus était l'un des plus inaptes de sa carrière. Les miracles arrivaient._

_Il reprit son sérieux et releva les yeux vers l'élève en question, étrangement silencieux, afin de le remercier…_

_Weasley le regardait fixement, les yeux écarquillés, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement._

_- Weasley ? marmonna-t-il, pris de court._

_- Oh, Merlin ! (Le jeune homme secoua la tête, rouge écarlate.) Je suis vraiment désolé, je pensais avoir oublié mon béguin, mais quand vous souriez vous ressemblez vraiment à Sebastian…_

_Ah, songea Severus avec amertume._

_- Ne vous excusez pas, répondit-il d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre poli. Après tout, c'était moi, même avec vingt ans de moins._

_- Non, ce que je veux dire… balbutia Weasley. (Il se tut, se donna une tape sur la tête, inspira profondément, et reprit.) Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai bien compris que c'était vous. Mais quand je vous ai vu sourire, j'ai réalisé que j'avais encore le béguin, pour vous._

_Et il devint encore plus rouge._

_Severus resta, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, incapable de prononcer un mot, la bouche entrouverte._

_- Ah, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Weasley avec un geste embarrassé. (Son visage à cet instant était un curieux amalgame entre celui du Weasley de ses souvenirs, et celui de Sealloy quand il venait de débiter une bêtise.) Je suis toujours d'accord avec ce qu'on avait convenu il y a deux ans. Oubliez ça, ajouta-t-il avec un petit air abattu._

_Severus n'avait plus envie de l'embrasser. Il voulait le jeter sur la table la plus proche, se l'approprier, puis l'enfermer dans un cachot à tout jamais._

_- Weasley, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus basse que d'habitude._

_Le sang lui battait aux tempes, réalisa-t-il. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'évanouir._

_- Mmh ?_

_Le jeune homme leva sur lui un regard bleu et complètement innocent, bien que légèrement inquiet. Severus déglutit._

_- Je ne pense pas pouvoir mettre de côté ce que vous venez de dire, prononça-t-il lentement._

_- Quoi ? Oh, non, ne vous en faites vraiment pas ! Je n'aborderai plus le sujet. C'était juste la surprise…_

_- Weasley._

_- … Je sais que je ne vous attire pas, et j'ai juste vingt ans, mais, réellement, j'aimerais beaucoup continuer à parler avec vous de temps en temps…_

_- Weasley._

_- … s'il-vous-plaît, conclut le jeune homme en regardant par terre._

_- Weasley, vous allez m'écouter ?_

_- Ouimonsieur, murmura-t-il._

_Ce fut au tour de Severus d'inspirer profondément._

_- Il se trouve, annonça-il posément, que j'ai moi aussi encore le béguin pour vous. Je viens de m'en rendre compte il y a trois minutes._

_Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête._

_- Oh, dit-il._

_- Oui, "oh"._

_Ils restèrent un instant silencieux._

_- Oh Merlin, répéta Weasley d'un ton étranglé, écarlate._

_Le cœur de Severus ne battait plus, il bourdonnait._

_- Tu sais, il ne va surement pas prendre l'initiative. Bouge-toi ! siffla sourdement le miroir dans son dos._

_Severus fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de son ancien élève, leva la main, et la posa sur sa joue._

_Weasley bondit en l'air et lui jeta un regard affolé. Severus soupira._

_- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas, ou plutôt je ne suis plus, Sebastian, dit-il._

_- Ce n'est pas ça, balbutia le jeune homme. C'est juste que je suis tellement content que je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_Le Gryffondors restaient stupides jusqu'au bout, songea Severus en se penchant doucement pour l'embrasser._

_~oOo~_

_Snape était en train de l'embrasser._

_"__Oh mon dieu uuuuuuuurrrk !"__ songea un reste du Ronald Weasley qui l'avait détesté, exécré et maudit pendant sept longues années._

_Il fut rapidement étouffé par le reste de sa petite personne, autant mentale que physique._

_- Oh, répéta-t-il une troisième fois avant de nouer ses bras autour du coup de son ravisseur._

_C'était comme embrasser Sebastian, non, c'était embrasser Sebastian. Il entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres pour goûter et mordiller celles de… de… Snape/Sebastian. Snape, s'admonesta-t-il. Snape._

_Non, ça ne marchait pas._

_Il rompit le baiser._

_- Je peux vous appeler Severus ? demanda-t-il avec sérieux et manque de souffle._

_Snape cligna des yeux, mais hocha légèrement la tête._

_- Bien, dit Ron avant de l'embrasser résolument._

_Cette fois, il n'hésita plus. Plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux de… Severus, il inclina la tête et invita sa langue dans sa bouche._

_Severus répondit en le repoussant lentement vers le mur, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre autour de sa taille. Ron poussa un son en sentant la pierre froide dans son dos, mais se laissa faire, trop occupé à essayer de sentir le plus possible de Severus contre son propre corps. Merlin, il était grand._

_Le baiser se fit plus insistant, plus exigeant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été deux années auparavant. Ron sentit la cuisse de Severus s'insérer entre les siennes, se presser… juste là… où il fallait…_

_Severus s'écarta brusquement et inspira profondément._

_- Nous devrions peut-être en rester là, dit-il d'une voix rauque qui fit remonter un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de Ron._

_- Gnh ?_

_- Weasley… tout va peut-être un peu vite, dit Severus d'un ton raisonnable._

_- C'est vrai, concéda Ron en se demandant si Severus aimait qu'on lui mordille l'oreille._

_- Vous venez juste de rentrer et nous devrions peut-être, tout simplement, prévoir de nous revoir d'ici quelques jours._

_- Hu-hu, dit distraitement Ron en fixant son lobe gauche._

_- Dans ce cas, je propose…_

_Oh, il ne saurait pas s'il n'essayait pas, décida Ron en le saisissant entre ses lèvres._

_L'homme s'interrompit net et se raidit entre ses bras. Ron le mordit légèrement, le lécha, puis le remordit en se laissant aller à nouveau contre le mur._

_Severus suivit sans protester. Bingo._

_- J'ai juste vingt ans, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis __totalement__ inexpérimenté, chuchota Ron à son oreille._

_- Mmmf, répondit Severus en lui embrassant le cou._

_Ron se lécha les lèvres._

_- Et j'ai envie de vous, ajouta-t-il._

_Severus se redressa et reprit sa bouche brusquement. Re-bingo, songea Ron._

_Il gémit légèrement quand l'homme commença, sans façon, à déboutonner sa chemise. Il gémit encore plus quand il déboutonna son pantalon, sa main s'attardant, insistante, sur son entrejambe. Il ne parvint plus à émettre un son quand, finalement, Severus le saisit doucement dans sa main et entreprit de le caresser. C'était bien meilleur qu'il l'avait jamais espéré._

_- Mmh, murmura-t-il dans son cou._

_Il sentait la fumée et le savon._

_Ses hanches se pressèrent contre celles de Severus, qui accéléra légèrement, le souffle court. Ron poussa un cri étouffé quand il jouit finalement. Il resta ensuite immobile, un peu étourdi, dans les bras de son ancien maître de potions qu'il ne détestait certainement plus autant que cinq années auparavant._

_Il reprit finalement ses esprits et regarda Severus, dont les yeux noirs ne quittaient pas son visage. Ron eut un grand sourire de pirate._

_- A ton tour, dit-il._

_The End."_

Jeremy reposa le livre, ses lèvres plissées en une moue dubitative.

- Oh, tu l'as terminé, remarqua Ben en levant les yeux de son dernier article.

- Ouiiii… tu ne trouves pas que l'auteur, depuis quelques temps, insère beaucoup moins de scènes de sexe dans ses récits ?

- Peut-être qu'il évolue, tout simplement, répliqua philosophiquement le journaliste.

- Mais j'aimais bien ses scènes de sexe, chouina Jeremy.

- Oui, mais avoue qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment nécessaires à l'histoire…

- Mais quand même.

Benedict se leva de sa chaise, s'avança vers son amant, se pencha et l'embrassa très, très passionnément.

- Rien ne t'empêche d'avoir les tiennes, de scènes de sexe, ajouta-t-il d'une voix très, très langoureuse.

- Xrrlg, répondit Jeremy.

Benedict entreprit de le lui démontrer.

FIN


End file.
